


TITANIC

by Yoi580



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoi580/pseuds/Yoi580
Summary: La historia ya mucho nos la sabemos... el famoso barco que jamas podría podría haberse hundido y que al final lo hizo. La historia de amor que se desarrollo en dicho barco. entra  a leer como se produjo
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

TITANIC 

10 de Abril de 1912 

La mañana era hermosa y el sol brillaba en el cielo, apenas adornado con algunas nubes esponjosas. El clima era perfecto, no hacía frio ni mucho menos calor. Simplemente perfecto, pero para mí no es así. Para mí es el peor día de mi vida; o, mejor dicho, el segundo peor día de mi vida. Hoy abordaríamos el RMS TITANIC, el barco de los sueños como muchos lo llamaban; sin embargo, para mí es un barco de esclavos que me llevará a mi nuevo hogar o mejor dicho mi nueva prisión.

—Veras como te gustara este barco, cariño —dice mi esposo al ayudarme a bajar del coche mientras miro a la gran bestia—. Es el barco más increíble que puede existir en la humanidad. Es tan maravilloso que ni siquiera Dios podría hundirle – miraba sonriendo y su voz mostraba clara felicidad   
—Sabes que no me gustan los barcos, Jean, odio viajar en ellos —respondo al verlo, no quería sonar molesto pero era algo que no se me daba cuando sucedía   
—Lo sé, cariño, pero te aseguro que tendrás las comodidades que te mereces. Compré los boletos para las mejores suites.  
—¿En verdad es necesario viajar?   
—Muy necesario, Yuuri. Recuerda que acordamos casarnos por lo religioso en América.   
—Cierto —dije desganado.   
—Bueno será mejor que embarquemos. No quiero que nos deje.

Mi nombre Katsuki Yuuri: soy omega, tengo dieciocho años y estoy casado con Jean Jacques Leroy. Originario de Canadá, es un alfa de alta sociedad; sus padres son dueños de minas en donde extraen una increíble cantidad de oro, haciendo a J.J uno de los alfas más ricos de su país. Muchos piensan que por tener dinero es el típico alfa posesivo, que no le importa pasar sobre quien sea para obtener lo que quiere y que no le interesa la opinión de los omegas, pero no. Al contrario: es atento, amable, siempre pendiente de mí y cualquier omega estaría feliz de estar casado con él, aunque ese no sea mi caso. 

Mi matrimonio con él fue arreglado ya que nuestras madres son amigas de hace muchos años y, al saber mi género, decidieron comprometernos. Tan solo un mes después de haber cumplido los dieciocho, me casaron con J.J. Ante todos, somos la pareja feliz y con vida tranquila, el matrimonio perfecto.  
Una vez estamos dentro del barco, fuímos llevados a nuestros camarotes. Y a lo que me refiero con “fuimos”, es porque no vinimos solos. Conmigo viaja mi querido y adorado amigo Phichit Chulanont junto al guarda espaldas de JJ, Celestino Cialdini, persona que lleva cuidándolo desde que mi esposo era un niño. Su persona de más confianza. Al llegar, me sorprendí al ver la belleza de habitación que teníamos. Era grande, elegante y llena de comodidades, J.J tenía razón al decir que tendríamos un viaje lleno de lujos y confort.

—Todos los camarotes de primera clase son espaciosos, confortables y refinados, con paredes paneleadas junto a ricos tapices, entelados y profusión de molduras. Una tendencia decorativa inspirada en la ornamentación del Palacio de Versalles —dice el mayordomo encargado de nosotros—. Y lo que complementa el acabado es el elegante mobiliario en estilo Luis XV. Esperamos que les agrade y que disfruten de su estancia durante el viaje.   
—Le aseguro que lo haremos —responde J.J.   
—La comida será en unas horas. Los dejaré para que descansen. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden llamarme.   
—Muchas gracias – respondimos al mismo tiempo 

Mi esposo sale junto con el mayordomo, supongo que le dará algunas instrucciones. Yo me quedo observando el lugar, junto a mi amigo, quien está bastante distraído revisando y admirando la decoración. Como un niño pequeño.

—Esto en verdad es impresionante —dice Phichit—. Él antipático de Jean no escatima en gastos cuando se refiere a ti.   
—Phichit… —Lo miro molesto. Aunque, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a la manera que tiene mi amigo de referirse a J.J—. ¿Es que acaso nunca te caerá bien?  
—Tú sabes que eso jamás ocurrirá, Yuuri.  
—No entiendo por qué – aunque ya sabía las razones o al menos las sospechaba  
—Bueno en primera: es una persona irritable. En segunda: se cree el rey del mundo; y, en tercera: se casó contigo, aun sabiendo que tú no querías.  
—Phichit, sabes que nuestro matrimonio fue decisión de nuestras madres. Además, yo acepte hacerlo.   
—Aceptaste por presión de tu madre.   
—Por lo que sea, estoy casado y punto —digo, tratando de dar por finalizada la plática.   
—Yuuri, tú y yo sabemos que tú querías casarte enamorado y no por obligación.   
—Sé que puedo llegar amarlo, Phichit. Muchos matrimonios inician así; se casan sin amor y después son la pareja más feliz del mundo.   
—Pero ese no es tu caso – Phichit se avienta en la cama fijando su vista en mi - Yuuri, tú no lo amas y jamás lo amaras. Él no es tu destinado.   
“Destinado” esa palabra que siempre leía en los libros. 

Cuando tenía trece años, soñaba con encontrar a mi destinado, casarnos completamente enamorados y tener muchos cachorros, siempre esperaba ese día con ansias, claro que en ese pensamiento lo tuve cuando recién descubrieron mi género gracias a mi celo. Me emocionaba pensar en que mi vida sería como las novelas románticas que leía mi hermana y que en ocasiones yo también las leía. En esas novelas siempre los destinados se encontraban por azares del destino y vivían felices. 

Pero todo cambio al momento en que decidieron comprometerme con J.J, aún recuerdo las palabras de mi madre:  
“Jean es el mejor candidato Yuuri” “Viene de una de las mejores familias de Canadá” “olvídate de los destinados eso no existe” “al ser tu un Omega lo único que debes es obedecer y quedarte callado” “sácate de la cabeza de que encontraras a tu destinado, eso no es más que un invento para vender historias, eso es falso, te casaras con Jean y será todo”  
A pesar de las palabras de mi madre, seguí creyendo en que encontraría a mi destinado, pero al pasar el tiempo esa ilusión la fui perdiendo hasta que me resigne y me case con Jean

—Hace mucho tiempo dejé de creer en esas cosas – me quito el saco dejándolo sobre una de las sillas que estaba cerca - Lo de los destinados solo ocurre en las novelas románticas, eso no existe. Además, yo sé que puedo llegar amarlo, Jean es buena persona y jamás me ha lastimado. ¿Sabes cuántos omegas desearían tener a un alfa como él?   
—Sé que muchos omegas desearían tener a Jean como esposo – mi amigo hace un gesto de desagrado al decirlo - Pero tú no eres uno de esos omegas, Yuuri. Ahora, veamos y piénsalo bien. Si en verdad estás tan seguro de que lo llegarás amar, ¿por qué no has dejado que te marque? —Salgo a la terraza privada y me siento en una de las sillas, evito hacer contacto visual con él —. Yuuri…  
\- La decisión de no márcame fue de ambos  
\- Yuuri, ¿en verdad piensas que creeré eso? – suspiro frustrado, había olvidado que él me conocía perfectamente   
—Le pedí a Jean que no me marcara hasta que nos casáramos por lo religioso.  
—¿Y cuál fue la razón de hacerlo?  
—Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que cancelara todo —confieso.  
—Pero no lo hizo. Aun así, se casó contigo.  
—Así es, Phichit, era mi destino casarme con él.   
—Yo no lo creo así, Yuuri —insiste— yo sé que Jean no es…  
—Cariño. —Antes de que Phichit termine de hablar, salió J.J a la terraza privada. Lo más seguro es que haya escuchado nuestra platica, en verdad no me sorprendería que lo hiciera—. Iré a cubierta para revisar algunas cosas y vendré por ti para la hora de la comida, ¿te parece?  
—Claro que sí. —J.J me sonríe y se acerca para besarme—. Te veré en un rato.   
Después de que JJ se fuera, Phichit y yo dimos por terminada la plática.

El barco zarpa de Southampton, recalando en Chamburgo, en donde aborda Mila Babicheva. Ella es muy conocida en el barco ya que su suerte cambió al casarse con un millonario de América, aunque también es una buena amiga de Jean, su esposo y los padres de J.J han hecho negocios juntos. En Francia abordaron más pasajeros y, finalmente, en Queenstown en Irlanda fue la última parada que hizo. A la tarde siguiente del viaje, estábamos sobre el Atlántico Norte rumbo a Nueva York, sin nada más que mar al frente de nosotros.

—¡Yuuri, me alegro verte! ¡Pensé que hoy no vendrías! —Miro a Mila muy sonriente.   
—Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias por tu preocupación, Mila —respondo—. Solo fue un malestar al no estar acostumbrado a viajar en barco.   
—Todos pensamos que, tal vez, ya vendría un cachorro en camino. —Me tenso de tan solo escuchar la palabra “cachorro”.   
—Bu-bueno, solo llevamos unos meses casados. Creo que aún es muy pronto para pensar en cachorros. —Mi voz suena nerviosa y hago lo posible para que suene normal. Debo decir que mi intento fue inútil   
—Oh, me alegra mucho que pienses de esa manera, Yuuri —dice Mila—. Generalmente, las parejas alfa-omega no tardan en tener cachorros.   
—Bueno, yo no quiero presionar a Yuuri con respecto a los hijos. Esos vendrán a su tiempo, ¿verdad, cariño?  
—S-sí, cariño. 

Continuamos con el almuerzo junto a muchos más amigos de J.J quienes, obviamente, pertenecen a la primera clase. La comida pasa entre risas y pláticas; como es costumbre, se toca el tema de los negocios en los que, obviamente, nosotros no encajamos. Phichit, Mila y yo nos levantamos para salir a pasear por la cubierta y no aburrirnos; dejando a los alfas discutir.

La plática entre nosotros es amena: si no es sobre el clima, hablamos del barco o de la cantidad de alfas bastante apuestos que hay en primera clase, o al menos eso es lo que dicen Phichit y Mila. Mientras ellos platican, yo miro hacia la nada. No tengo mayor intención más que distraerme, pero mi omega interior empieza a inquietarse. El tenue olor de menta con chocolate me hizo buscar al dueño.   
El aroma, a pesar de que era poco, puedo percibirlo claramente. Mi corazón empieza a acelerar y el calor va aumentando conforme lo identifico. Mi celo aun no debe llegar, se supone que falta un mes para que ocurriese; pero el olor de ese alfa me está llamando. “Eso no puede ser, debe ser una mala broma”. Miro a donde fuera, pero por más que busco, no lo encuentro. “¿Para qué lo quería? No tiene sentido ahora”. A pesar de querer correr en busca del dueño, sería algo estúpido de hacer sabiendo que no me encuentro solo.

Ni libre.

—¿Verdad que sí, Yuuri? —Volteo a ver a Phichit, quien estaba muy sonriente.   
—¿Perdón? —digo confundido. Me he concentrado tanto en buscar al dueño del aroma, que dejé de prestar atención a la plática.   
—Tierra llamando a Yuuri. ¿En qué estás pensando?  
—En… nada. —Viro mi mirada de vuelta, esperando poder volver a percibirlo y encontrarlo. Sé que es una tontería mas no puedo controlar la necesidad que tiene mi omega de conocerlo. Mi amigo se acerca a mí y fija su vista hacia donde estaba la mía.   
—¿Qué tanto ves con tanta atención?  
—Yo no estoy viendo nada.   
—¿No será que encontraste algún alfa que te llamó la atención? —Aprieto los labios al sentirme al descubierto.  
—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —Le reprendo.   
—¡Ay, Yuuri! Por algo te conozco de toda la vida. —La sonrisa de Phichit era más que clara. Dice: ‘A mí no me puedes mentir’.  
—¿Les parece si vamos a la sala de lectura? —digo. Necesito salir de aquí y escapar del escrutinio de mi amigo y el olor de ese alfa.   
Por fortuna, ambos aceptan y nos retiramos. Miro por última vez hacia donde creo que provino ese fresco aroma, con la sensación de que me hubiese gustado saber quién es. 

primer capitulo espero que les guste


	2. ** 2 **

10 de abril de 1912 

10:55 am 

Siempre eh dicho que la vida es un juego de azar, algunas veces pierdes y otras ganas, nunca sabes que cartas de tocaran ni mucho menos que pasara en el juego y justamente este momento era uno de esos. Estaba junto con mi amigo Chris en una cantina frente al puerto en Southampton, hace más de cuarenta minutos que llevábamos este juego, en el cual aún no salía un ganador de los cuatro que estábamos.

\- Bueno que les parece si subimos la apuesta – dijo el sujeto frente a mí, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Sven.

\- Y de qué manera sugieres – digo – Supongo que tienes algo de mayor valor como para sugerirlo 

\- Por supuesto que lo tengo – responde él 

\- Espera Viktor que estas.. - mire a mi amigo dándole a entender que dejara hablar, a lo que él me dirige una mirada de profunda molestia 

\- ¿Y bien? – vuelvo a preguntar, regreso mi vista mirando a Sven 

\- Mira por ti mismo – deja sobre la mesa dos papeles que no parecían importantes – Se lo que has de pensar pero no so cualquier papel son boletos para ir América justamente e ese barco – termino de decir señalando al Titanic. Chris y yo nos miramos, la emoción se notaba en sus ojos al igual que en los míos, era una oportunidad de poder ir América y cambiar nuestras vidas

\- Me parece bien – coloque el poco dinero que nos quedaba, ganándome una mala cara por parte de Chris, toco mi pecho sintiendo el recuerdo de mis padres. En una silenciosa petición.

\- ¿Es que acaso estás loco Viktor? como se te curre apostar lo poco que nos queda – susurró mi amigo ya molesto ante tal tontería que estaba haciendo. Teníamos la oportunidad de cambiar nuestras vidas si ganábamos este juego, pero también corríamos el riego de perder lo poco que teníamos ahorrado. 

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mi Chris? – digo, tratando de verme confiado 

\- Claro que confío en ti, pero que pasara si perdemos, apostaste todo el dinero que llevamos ahorrando

\- Lo se pero esta es una oportunidad que no podeos desaprovechar. Te prometo que no perderemos y si así ocurriera tendremos que trabajar, para volver a juntar dinero 

\- Deja de decir las cosas como si no tuvieran importancia, no tenemos nada más que lo que acabas de apostar

\- Eso lo se Chris pero ten un poco de fe, si ganamos podremos ir América ¿que eso no es lo que siempre hemos querido? 

\- Si pero..

\- Confía Chris 

\- Más te vale ganar 

Regresamos nuestra atención al juego. Las cartas fueron repartidas nuevamente. Casi treinta minutos más entre cambios de cartas y jugadas hasta que finalmente era hora de revelar de qué lado estaba la suerte. No podía negar que estaba asustado ante la posibilidad de perder, pero para ganar hay que arriesgarse.

\- Perfecto creo que es hora de ver quién ha ganado esta partida ¿Chris? – mi amigo me miro bajando su juego – Mala suerte 

\- Muy mala diría yo – dijo frunciendo el ceño

\- Alex – el sujeto baja también su juego – uhh nada

\- Exacto – responde – Nada 

\- ¿Sven? – igual bajo su juego – Mierda muy buen juego – suspiro tapando mi rostro – Debo de admitir que eres muy bueno – Sven sonríe confiado ante el comentario – Chris creo que no tenemos de otra más que...

\- ¡¡MALDICION VIKTOR!!

\- Oye tranquilo Chris, dije que admito que es Sven es muy bueno, pero no lo suficiente porque tengo full!! – el rostro de Chris se ilumino al ver mi juego, habíamos logrado ganar, había logrado ganar – ¡Nos vamos América! – la emoción de haber ganado fue demasiada a tal punto soltar algunas lagrimas 

\- ¡Maldición Vitya eres un bastardo con mucha suerte! – tomamos los boletos junto con el dinero que habíamos ganado en el juego, mientras Alex y Sven discutían en su idioma cualquiera que fuera ya que no les entendía. 

Salimos corriendo del lugar, gritando emocionados, sintiendo la adrenalina correr para poder llegar a donde nos tocaba embarcar, nuestras vidas al final cambiarían, y todo gracias a una buena mano de pokar. Llegamos justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta, entramos emocionados, gritando de felicidad, ganando miradas curiosas de los pasajeros que caminaban por los pasillos. Subimos corriendo por los pasillos aun gritando seguíamos sin creerlo, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, teníamos que llegar a la parte de arriba, debíamos despedirnos de donde un tiempo fue nuestro hogar. No pude evitar seguir derramando lágrimas de felicidad, durante un buen tiempo este país fue mi hogar y de cierta manera me dolía dejarlo, había hecho algunos buenos amigos y no volvería a verlos al menos no durante unos buenos años. El barco zarpo del puerto mientras nosotros mirábamos alejarse a lo que ahora era nuestro antiguo hogar. La gente que estaba estaban despidiéndose de sus familias poco a poco se fue yendo a sus camarotes o a pasear por el barco y conocer un poco. 

\- En verdad pensé que no ganarías – dijo Chris mientras sacaba y prendía un cigarrillo.

\- Que poca fe me tienes – digo tomando uno tambien – Pensé que creías un poco más en mi 

\- Siempre te eh tenido fe Vitya, solo que habías apostado todo lo que teníamos, juro que si no ganabas te rompía la cara por tremenda estupidez. 

\- Bueno tu si habías perdido - digo divertido - Yo no. 

\- Cierto – seguimos observando cómo nos alejamos de tierra – ¿No la extrañaras?

\- ¿Mm? – saco el humo que mantenía atrapado en mi boca para poder hablar – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Que si no la vas a extrañar? – vuelve a repetir, sigo sin comprender su pregunta – Me refiero a Fátima – calo un poco más de humo, pienso en mi respuesta antes de soltar. Fatima fue una jovencita de clase media, cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Nos conocimos en la calle mientras ella regresaba del mercado junto a su madre, al principio me llamo mucho la atención su aroma, al tal punto que pensé que ella era mi destinada, pero al iniciar nuestra relación me di cuenta de que no lo era. Mi alfa no reaccionaba a ella, no me hacía buscarla, no me hacía amarla como ella se merecía, así que por eso terminamos. 

\- Sabes que ella y yo no tuvimos algo serio Chris – digo restándole importancia, sabía que si le daba más importancia a su plática no dejaría de molestar. 

\- Tal vez tu no lo viste de esa forma, pero ella claramente te amaba

\- Chris... – le miro indicándole que no continúe con el tema 

\- Ella una ocasión hablo conmigo, dijo que tu jamás la llegarías a ver con amor, porque ella no era tu destinada. Pero que esperaba a que lograras encontrar a esa persona para que fueras feliz.

\- Yo también espero que ella encuentre a su persona destinada – termino mi cigarrillo - Será mejor que entremos aun debemos de buscar el camarote donde estaremos 

\- Vamos 

Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov tengo 23 años de edad y soy alfa, soy huérfano de ambos padres, mi padre falleció cuando tenía ocho años y mi madre cuando tenía doce, al no tener más familia tuve que valerme por mí mismo. Tuve varios trabajos, al cumplir los quince y al tener el suficiente dinero ahorrado decidí dejar Rusia, buscando suerte en Barcelona, Suiza, París, y al final Inglaterra en donde conocí a Chris que al igual que yo es una alfa. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y hemos estado juntos desde entonces, solo nosotros, muchas veces habíamos hablado de ir juntos América, soñábamos que estábamos en la estatua de la libertad y que nos haríamos ricos después de llegar. Pero era eso, solo sueños, hasta el día de hoy, finalmente estábamos camino a cumplirlos.

Al día siguiente de empezar el viaje subíamos a cubierta en donde los de tercera clase podíamos estar. El día pasaba sin mucho que hacer en este barco, la diversión de nuestra clase era hasta la noche, en donde podíamos tomar y fumar y bailar todo lo que quisiéramos. 

En cubierta conocimos a un chico llamado Emil Nekola, alguien muy amable y bastante platicador, nos daba datos importantes del barco y de su construcción. Emil y Chris mantenían su plática y yo miraba a los demás pasajeros jugar y platicar felices. Mi vista se fijó en una familia de tres, ambos padres reían al ver a su hijo jugar y correr hacia ellos, apreté el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos, esa familia me hizo recordar los tiempos en que mis padres vivían y jugaba con ellos, unos bellos recuerdos pero también eran muy tristes. 

Los extrañaba, en verdad los extrañaba, extrañaba las historias que mi padre me contaba, las salidas a pescar y las veces en las que nos escapábamos cuando mi madre estaba furiosa, y a mi madre, su bella sonrisa, sus dulce voz cuando me cantaba una nana en la noche su deliciosa comida y sobre todo los abrazos, que me daba al regresar de un día de estar con mi padre. 

Hubiera querido seguir recordando cada detalle que ellos tuvieron conmigo pero un tenue aroma me saco de aquellos recuerdos, aunque era sutil podía diferenciar el aroma a rosas con canela, logrando que mi alfa interior se inquietara haciéndome buscarla, mi alfa ansioso me pedía ir a buscarla, me exigía encontrarla. Me levante de donde me encontraba, caminando hacia el interior, buscando con desesperación a esa persona, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba. Seguía caminando buscando a la dueña de este aroma, mire a cada nivel de barco pero ninguno era. Jamás en mi vida, a mis 23 años, ningún aroma había hecho que mi alfa y todo mi ser se inquietara.

Recuerdo vagamente las palabras de mi madre.

"Cuando aparezca tu persona destinada su aroma será lo que te llamara a conocerla, tenlo por seguro Vitya"

Y pareciera que tendría la fortuna de conocerla aquí. Mi alfa comenzaba aullar por no lograr encontrarla. Tal vez durante la cena pueda conocerla. Estaba impaciente por saber quién era ella.

bueno esta es la continuación en el siguiente capitulo ya subiré explicaciones que serán necesarias mil gracias por leer y excelente semana (o lo que queda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo nuevo..... ya tengo terminado el fic pero lo iré subiendo poco a poco


	3. *3*

A pesar de que no le había comentado nada a Phichit de lo ocurrido en cubierta, sabía que él intuía algo, no por algo me conocía de toda la vida. Intente concentrarme en el libro que había tomado para distraerme pero no lo lograba, mi omega interno aún estaba inquieto por el aroma de hace unas horas y me exigía ir a buscarlo. Desesperado por no poder tranquilizarme, salgo de la sala de lectura, dejando a Phichit y Mila.

Camine por los pasillos de la cubierta, buscando por todos los pasillos que lograba encontrar, bajando a los comedores, entrando a la cafetería, buscando en el gimnasio, en la cancha de tenis techada, incluso en la piscina pero no logre encontrarlo. Pareciera que se hubiera esfumado. Mi omega estaba triste, y no era el único, yo también me sentía decepcionado por no haberle logrado encontrar. "Espera, no debería, eres alguien casado y no deberías sentirse así Yuuri" me reprendí a mí mismo

No me había dado cuenta de que las horas habían pasado, me concentre tanto en la búsqueda, lo único que me indico que la noche estaba por llegar fue la trompeta que indicaba que la cena estaba próxima. Camine de regreso al camarote, bueno casi corrí, debía cambiarme para la cena, al entrar JJ estaba más que listo y Phichit estaba con él platicando.

\- _Te dije que ya no tardaba en regresar – dijo Phichit al verme_

\- _¿En dónde estabas cariño? – pregunto mi esposo, Phichit hizo un gesto de fastidio al ser ignorado por J.J._

\- _Ya te dije que se quedó leyendo en la sala de lectura, estaba tan entretenido que me pidió que lo dejara un rato mas – J.J miraba a Phichit no creyéndole la excusa que había dicho, "sigue el juego" es lo que dijo Phichit una vez que J.J volvió su mirada hacia mí._

\- _Si es verdad – digo siguiendo el juego - Él libro que estaba leyendo me gusto así que me quede hasta terminarlo, me arreglare rápido para la cena, discúlpame – bese rápido a J.J y con eso se relajó – ¿Phichit me ayudas?_

\- _Con gusto Yuuri – el tono de su voz era claro que no dejaría pasar por alto el haberme desaparecido de repente_

\- _Bueno entonces te veré en el salón, quede de hablar unas cosas con el duque Astor_

\- _Me parece perfecto, te veo en el salón_

\- _No tardes, no me gusta estar mucho sin tu compañía – dijo tomando mi mano para besarla – Te quiero mucho Yuuri_

\- _Gracias J.J_

_Entramos a la habitación, mientras yo me duchaba lo más rápido que podía Phichit sacaba uno de mis trajes._

\- _Bien – hablo mi amigo, una vez que había salido, sabía que no tardaría en interrogarme – ¿Me dirás porque saliste de ese modo de la sala de lectura?_

\- _Tenía que ir al baño – respondo._

\- _Ni tú mismo te crees esa excusa tan pobre, habla y dime la verdad._

\- _Que verdad según tú quieres que te diga._

\- _Del por qué has estado actuando raro desde que estuvimos en cubierta, además de haberte salido de esa manera y dejarnos a Mila y a mí solos_

\- _En realidad o estuvieron solos había más gente en la sala_

\- _¿Es enserio lo que me dices?_

\- _Phichit en verdad yo..._

\- _No Yuuri, dime la verdad además me la debes por haberte cubierto la espalda con el idiota J.J – suspiro resignado, esta ocasión tenía razón_

\- _Cuando estábamos en cubierta sentí un aroma que me hizo ponerme inquieto – digo, en segundos el rostro de Phichit se ilumino –Como no me podía concentrar en la lectura por estar pensando en eso salí a buscarlo._

\- _¡¡Por dios Yuuri!! – aplaude emocionado mientras grita_

\- _¿Podrías dejar de gritar? – trato de mantenerme serio, intentado mostrar desinterés en el tema – No entiendo por qué te emociona tanto_

\- _Me emociona porque tu Katsuki Yuuri busco a la persona que tenía dicho aroma_

\- _¿Y que tiene eso de emocionante?_

\- _Mucho, porque una vez leí que los destinados distinguen sus romas y que con eso se llaman. – me guiña un ojo_

\- _Por dios Phichit ¿Qué tipo de libro era ese?_

\- _Uno que encontré en la sala de lectura, y por lo que veo es cierto, Yuuri tu destinado este en este barco y tienes que conocerlo._

\- _¿Estas loco? – giro en mis talones para verlo – No hay destinados Phichit, además estoy casado por si no lo recuerdas. Nunca le haría algo así a J.J, no podría traicionarlo de esa manera._

\- _¿Ah no?_

\- _No._

\- _Entonces si tan seguro estas de no traicionarlo ¿porque fuiste a buscar a esa persona? – el silencio empieza a reinar la habitación. - El que calla otorga Yuuri_

\- _Solo sentí curiosidad._

\- _Aja... sentiste curiosidad de conocer a una persona con un aroma que te inquieto y que da casualidad esa persona no es tu esposo..mmm.. repítetelo cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que tú mismo te lo creas Yuuri._

Al final terminamos dejando el tema aun lado, ambos salimos del camarote para ir al salón, durante el camino Phichit me contó que había conocido a un alfa cuando me había salido a buscar, una vez que abandone la sala de lectura. Platicaba maravillas de aquel que parecía que había cautivado su corazón, su nombre era Chris, no me lo describió completamente perece ser un tipo bastante divertido, según Phichit es la tercera clase. Algo que me agradaba mucho de mi amigo es que no le importaban las clases sociales, al final de cuentas todos somos humanos. Al llegar a la cubierta "D" ingresamos al salón donde se sirve la cena, busque con la mirada a J.J al localizarlo nos acercamos.

Jamás me han gustado este tipo de convivencias, siempre eh sido de estar en una cena sencilla hablando de cosas sencillas. Pero desde que me case con J.J. todo cambio, las asistencias a cenas llamativas, con gente importante, gente de la aristocracia era algo normal en su mundo más no en el mío. Al ser J.J. uno de los alfas más ricos de América la presión de que infringía la alta sociedad en mi era demasiada, "tienes que darle herederos lo más pronto posible", decían unos, "deben ser sanos y fuertes", decían otros, "procura que sean varones y sobre todo alfas", decían todos. El que le diera una mujer o varón omega no sería bien visto. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener la sonrisa falsa, la cual me había acostumbrado desde hace ya tiempo. Miraba mi vida pasar, platicas vánales, presumiendo sus lujos y poder que lograban tener en la sociedad, la misma platica que jamás cambiaba.

Me desperté sin saber la hora exacta que era, me había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás mientras leía un libro, después de haber terminado la cena me retire junto con Phichit a los camarotes. Me levante dejando el libro sobre la mesita. Entre a la habitación y como lo esperaba J.J aún no regresaba de tomar vodka y fumar puros con los demás caballeros.

Phichit me dijo que se iría con Chris para no aburrirse. Salí a cubierta mirando como algunos pasajeros un estaban paseando, disfrutando de la noche, algunos platicando, otros mirando a la nada mientras fumaban sus habanos y otros ya pasados de copas pero felices. Al menos alguien era feliz, camine a popa, baje escaleras y después subí otras hasta llegar al lugar que quería.

Me recargue en la baranda mirando las olas que hacían las propelas, por ratos miraba el cielo, las estrellas eran demasiado hermosas. Algo bueno de venir viajando en este barco es poder ver este hermoso paisaje. La temperatura había empezado a bajar, lo podía notar por el vaho que salía al suspirar.

\- _Hola – escucho que me llaman a mis espaldas – ¿Te encuentras bien? – el aroma a chocolate y menta vuelvo a sentirlo, pero de una manera más fuerte mi omega se altera y se llena de felicidad al por fin saber quién era persona. Volteo al verlo y lo primero que admiro son sus ojos, no respondo a su pregunta por quedarme atrapado en el color de sus ojos, mi corazón palpitaba como loco al solo sentir el aroma, juraría que no tardaría en salirse de mi pecho - ¿Estas bien? – vuelve a repetir su pregunta, salgo del trance en el que me encontraba, contestando a su pregunta_

\- _Ah.. si.. si estoy bien – respondo, el calor en mi mejillas se hace presente – Aunque no entiendo a qué se debe su pregunta - el joven se acerca a mí, su aroma inunda más mi fosas nasales, una fuerte corriente estaba empezando atravesar mi cuerpo_

\- _Por qué.. está llorando – toca mis mejillas y efectivamente estaba llorando_

\- _Bueno yo no.. me había dado cuenta, pero me encuentro bien.. gracias por preocuparse este.. – me alejo un poco, intento poner distancia, solo así podría controlar a mi omega que estaba por tomar el control y eso es lo que menos quería en estos momentos_

\- _Viktor.. me llamo Viktor Nikiforov – se presenta este joven de cabello plateado, piel blanca y ojos azules. ¿Cómo es que puede existir un hombre tan apuesto como él? "Maldición Yuuri deja de pensar eso"_

\- _Katsuki Yuuri – digo presentándome de la misma manera que él, el chico me sonríe lo que provoca que yo también lo haga, mi omega empieza ronronear al ver su hermosa sonrisa, nos quedamos en silencio un corto tiempo, haga repetidas inhalaciones para tranquilizarme. Una vez que estaba según yo tranquilo, vuelvo a mirarlo, miro como saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende, quedo embelesado_

\- _¿Gustas uno?– muevo mi cabeza en forma de negación – Pensé que te aventarías por la borda_

\- _¿Tanto se me veían las intenciones? – suspiro – Debí de haberlo hecho antes de que me descubrieras – digo en tono de broma_

\- _¿En verdad lo pensaste? – me mira con sorpresa y miedo en sus ojos._

\- _No.. no lo hice – niego soltando una risita, ante su expresión que puso - Siempre eh pensado que la muerte no soluciona nada, al contrario provoca el sufrir el de tus seres queridos._

\- _Eso es cierto, aunque al final te terminas acostumbrando al sufrimiento, eso te lo puedo asegurar._

\- _¿Has perdido alguna persona importante? – Víktor se queda en silencio, lo que hace darme cuenta de la indiscreción que cometí al hacer esa pregunta – Discúlpeme no debí ser tan irrespetuoso_

\- _Descuida Yuuri. ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?._

\- _Si – mis mejillas empiezan a calentarse más y mi pecho duele de sentir el golpeteo de mi corazón._

\- _Me alegro poder llamarte por tu nombre, bueno Yuuri yo perdí a mis padres, hace ya varios años._

\- _Siento mucho eso – siento un dolor en mi pecho, yo tengo aun a mi padres con vida. No podría imaginar el no tenerlos, lo que me provoca querer abrazarle y consolarlo pero desecho ese pensamiento al instante_

\- _Descuida – Víktor me mira mostrando una sonrisa - Paso hace mucho._

\- _Pero debió doler mucho._

\- _Si.. dolió pero uno aprende a vivir con el dolor. Además de que el buscar la manera de sobrevivir hace que no pienses mucho en la pérdida._

_A pesar de que se le notaba que sufría al recordar a sus padres, Víctor mostraba una sonrisa. No podía hacerme a la imagen un niño sufriendo, o tal vez si podía pero no quería._

\- _Me sorprendí mucho al ver a alguien más aquí – dice cambiando el tema_

\- _¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto curioso, no veía nada de malo que alguien más estuviera aquí_

\- _Bueno solo los de tercera clase estamos en esta parte del barco, y tú no pareces pertenecer a dicha clase._

\- _Mm.. cierto soy.. soy de la primera clase – digo avergonzado_

\- _¡Who! Es un honor tener a alguien de primer clase aquí, a que se debe el honor de su visita – se inclina haciendo una reverencia hacia mi, cualquiera diría que lo hace para molestar pero no era así._

\- _Estaba aburrido en mi camarote y salí a.. salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco – respondo_

\- _Ya somos dos, también estaba aburrido, mi amigo esta con un chico que conoció el día de hoy y bueno no quise hacer mal tercio con ellos, por eso digo que me sorprendí al verte aquí, por el frio no muchos salen_

\- _Cuando llegue no hacia tanto frio, pero ahora si – acerco mi manos a mi boca para poder calentarlas con mi aliento, Viktor me ve y sonríe – Ha bajado la temperatura_

\- _Si es cierto, permíteme – toma mis manos haciendo la misma acción que había hecho solo segundo antes – Están muy frías – dice, mi omega estaba feliz de sentir aunque sea este pequeño contacto. Sentir su aliento en mis manos hace que piense en cómo se sentiría en todo mi cuerpo, quería sentirlo, mi omega deseaba sentirlo, nos quedamos callados solo observándonos._

\- _¡¡Viktor!! – ambos salimos de nuestra burbuja creada, nos separamos a una distancia prudente, la persona que le había llamado llego y mi sorpresa fue ver a Phichit junto al chico que llego – ¿Hombre por qué te fuiste? La fiesta está en su apogeo – termino de decir, poco después noto mi presencia – Oh veo que no estás solo_

\- _Así es – responde Viktor_

\- _Me disculpo por mi falta, me llamo Christophe Giacometti_

\- _Katsuki Yuuri un placer – sonrió al estrechar su mano_

\- _Yuuri pensé que ya estabas dormido – ahora es Phichit quien hablaba – Chris él es mi amigo de quien te hable_

\- _Phichit habla mucho de ti_

\- _Lo mismo puedo decir – respondo – Eh creo que es hora de que regrese a mi camarote, Phichit me acompañas_

\- _Claro, Chris nos vemos mañana – Phichit se despide de beso yo solo me sonrojo, acaba de conocerlo y parece que ya son pareja – Vámonos_

\- _Hasta luego, fue un placer Viktor, Chris - Nos despedimos de ambos yéndonos, no sin antes verlo por última vez está noche el regreso a los camarotes en completo silencio, al llegar lo que ya suponía ocurrió_

\- _¿Qué hacías con Viktor? – preguntó emocionado_

\- _Me iré a descansar, buenas noches_

\- _Oh no Yuuri no te escaparas de esta ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? – suspiro con resignación, como dijo mi amigo no me salvo de esta_

\- _Estaba recargado en la varando y pensó que yo me aventaría por la borda – digo apenado_

\- _¿Y lo ibas hacer?_

\- _¡Por dios Phichit! Claro que no – le arrojo uno de los almohadones que había en el sillón – Solo salí a respirar aire fresco, aunque me sorprendió que tú ya este de pareja con Chris_

\- _Si – responde sin una pizca de vergüenza – Chris es mi destinado_

\- _¿Tan rápido lo supiste?_

\- _Si, recuerda lo que te dije antes, su aroma me llama y el mío a él – sonríe con amor al recordarlo – ¿Y tú?_

\- _¿Yo que?_

\- _¿Seguirás buscando a esa persona?_

\- _Creo que ya no hay necesidad de buscarlo – digo recordando a Viktor_

\- _¿Porque lo dices?_

\- _Porque ya la encontré, es Viktor_  
  
  
  


**si después de tiempo regreso y una sincera disculpa por el retraso, aquí estuvo la continuación y pues ya se encontraron. wiiiiii mw gusto la manera para ser honesta, pensaba poner que se conocerían en la alberca techada pero como que no me gusto mucho la idea así que fue en el mismo lugar en el que se conocieron Jack y Rose, solo que le cambien las cosas o al menos eso lo siento jajaja bueno vamos con datos curiosos de barco.**

**Bueno datos de barco:**

**el barco consistía con barias cubiertas o mejor dicho con varios pisos, desde la cubierta de botes, consiguiente cubierta A, B, C, D, E, F y G, ademas de las cubiertas de calderas y maquinas.**   
  


  
**Cubierta A: conocida también como la cubierta de paseo, este nivel albergaba los camarotes (hacia proa), la sala de lectura, el salón común, la sala de fumadores, los cafés Verandah (divididos por la mitad por el hueco de la escalera de segunda clase) y grandes espacios cerrados de paseo hacia ambos costados del buque de la primera clase. Su uso fue únicamente para primera clase, pues la escalinata de segunda no tenía salida a esta cubierta.**

**Cubierta B: Esta cubierta fue diseñada principalmente para alojar a los pasajeros de primera clase y tener una cubierta de paseo que se extendería desde su parte delantera hasta la trasera, dividida justo después de la escalinata trasera de primera clase para dar lugar a la cubierta de paseo de segunda clase. Al igual que en la cubierta superior, Ismay hizo observaciones en el viaje del y vio que este sector de paseo en la cubierta B no era tan popular como el del nivel superior.**

**Cubierta C:Esta cubierta estaba dedicada principalmente a los alojamientos de los pasajeros de 1.ª clase y los espacios de la tripulación (los cuales quedaban confinados a la proa). Esta cubierta contaba con cuatro escotillas de carga, dos en la proa y dos en la popa. En esta planta finalizaba la escalinata de popa de primera clase.**

**A popa, estaba el salón general de 3ª clase, a estribor, así como el de fumadores, a babor, con las escaleras también de tercera clase. Entre el centro y la popa se ubicaban el salón general de 2ª clase o librería con un paseo también de 2.ª clase a ambos lados.**

**Cubierta D: En la parte delantera de esta cubierta se encontraban las estancias de los maquinistas y una sala común de tercera clase. Luego de ser separados por un mamparo seguían las habitaciones de primera clase, las cuales estaban decoradas con paneles de madera blancos que se prolongaban hasta antes de los elevadores. El baño de caballeros se ubicaba hacia proa junto con 4 bañeras compartidas y el baño de damas se ubicaba hacia popa con otras cuatro bañeras compartidas. En esta sección contaban con una pequeña despensa. Luego se hallaban las puertas de embarque de primera clase (dos a cada lado), las cuales se cerraban herméticamente adhiriéndose al casco; hacia dentro se cerraban con rejas dobles ornamentadas. La única iluminación de estas salas de embarque provenía de las dos ventanas rectangulares que tenía cada puerta y su decoración era de paneles blancos tallados con suelo de linóleo blanco; también contaban con una puerta doble del mismo diseño de las que conectaban al comedor (madera con hierro) y con un arco que conducía a los ascensores. Hacia popa, cada sala tenía una vitrina.**

**Cubierta E: Esta cubierta alojaba sobre todo a las cabinas de la tripulación con su comedor correspondiente. A popa se hallaban los alojamientos de segunda clase con dos escaleras, una de ellas con ascensor, una barbería, una tienda, una habitación donde los músicos guardaban sus instrumentos y a popa del todo los camarotes de 3.ª clase con una escalera.**

**En esta cubierta finalizaban la gran escalinata de proa de primera clase junto con sus tres ascensores, ambos daban acceso a los últimos camarotes de primera clase. Hacia proa, se ubicaban los alojamientos de 3.ª clase y para la tripulación, con tres pequeñas escaleras y también unas escaleras para uso exclusivo de la tripulación. Un largo pasillo, de más de 100 m de largo y denominado por los marineros como "Scotland Road", recorría gran parte de la superestructura dando acceso principalmente a dependencias de la tripulación y era transitado tanto por estos últimos como por los pasajeros de tercera clase. En el medio, a través del mencionado pasillo, unas escaleras comunicaban esta cubierta con la inferior para acceder al salón-comedor de tercera clase. Además, esta planta albergaba gran cantidad de baños públicos tanto para pasaje como tripulación.**

**Cubierta F: Esta cubierta era ocupada por el centro por el salón-comedor de tercera clase, junto a su cocina y despensa, con unas escaleras para ingresar a éste desde la cubierta superior. Dicha sala era en realidad dos salones divididos por un mamparo estanco. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de esmalte blanco y decoradas con pósteres de la empresa matriz de la , la (IMM).**

**Del centro a popa estaban los alojamientos para los mayordomos, los camarotes de segunda clase con dos escaleras y un ascensor y los alojamientos de tercera clase con una sola escalera. Del centro a proa estaban estancias sólo para los pasajeros de primera clase como los baños turcos, los baños eléctricos, la piscina (la tercera en el mundo en ser instalada en un barco) y la tribuna para los espectadores de la sala de . A proa del todo estaban los camarotes de tercera clase con escaleras y unas escaleras para la tripulación.**

**Cubierta G: También conocida como cubierta inferior, estaba dividida en dos partes; la de proa y la de popa. Puesto que por el medio se hallaban los huecos que alojaban los grandes motores y las calderas que subían desde la sala de máquinas, dos cubiertas más abajo.**

**Hacia popa, diversas despensas almacenaban algunos alimentos como los helados, la fruta, la verdura, los huevos, la leche, la panceta, la mantequilla o el pescado. Más a popa, algunos camarotes para tripulación, para 3.ª clase y los últimos para 2.ª clase a los que se podía acceder mediante dos escaleras sin ascensor. A proa, se encontraba la sala de squash y esgrima, para acceder a ésta había que bajar por unas escaleras de la Cubierta D, 3 cubiertas más arriba. A proa del todo, se ubicaba la sala de clasificación del correo junto a la bodega de equipaje para primera clase y a unos camarotes de la tripulación y de tercera clase contiguos a unas escaleras para la tripulación y otras para pasajeros de 3.ª clase.**   
  


**Bueno pues ese es el dato del barco como estaba distribuido, se que es mucho pero lo creo necesario ya que en la película no hacen mucha referencia respecto a la distribución. bueno con esto me despido y espero que les gustara el capitulo, espero con gusto sus votos y comentario, y espero no tardarme en la siguiente actualización, los quiero y que tengan una excelente semana (o al menos lo que queda)**


	4. ** 4 **

Había regresado al lugar donde abandoné a Chris y Emil por ir en busca de la dueña de ese aroma, el cual se esfumo por arte de magia, al llegar vi que no estaban tan solo como recuerdo haberlos dejados. Un chico moreno, de cabello negro no muy alto pero tampoco bajo, se encontraba platicando con ellos

\- _Chris, Emil – llamo la atención de mis amigos al igual que la del chico que estaba con ellos divirtiéndose_

\- _Viktor a ¿dónde fuiste?_

\- _Al baño – respondo – Veo que están muy divertidos_

\- _Oh si mira te presento a Phichit – dice Chris mostrando una sonrisa que hace mucho no veía – Phichit es el Viktor mi mejor amigo_

\- _Es gusto – dice el chico moreno estrechando mi mano_

\- _El gusto el mío – respondo, era claro que el chico no era de esta clase al jusgar por sus ropas_

_Me senté junto a ellos, escuchando la plática que tenían, el chico era de nacionalidad tailandesa, pero vivió toda su niñez en Japón, viaja acompañando a un amigo junto a su esposo._

\- _¿Y eres soltero Phichit? – pregunta Chris, Emil y yo nos miramos, era clara las intenciones de Chris_

\- _Si.. aun no encuentro a mi persona destinada – dice – Estoy esperando conocerla_

\- _Me sorprende que alguien tan lindo como tú no tenga una fila de pretendientes tras de ti – era hora de que nosotros nos fuéramos_

\- _Emil que te parece si caminamos un poco – miro a Emil y entiende a lo que me refiero_

\- _Vamos a tomar algo yo te invito_

\- _Te vemos en la cena Chris, hasta luego Phichit fue un gusto conocerte_

\- _Igualmente – responde_

Nos alejamos de la pareja, para que hablen a gusto, hacía mucho que no veía a Chris sonreír de la manera en como lo hace con este chico, la última vez que vi esa sonrisa fue con un chico llamado Masumi el cual le rompió el corazón, desde que había ocurrido eso el dejo de creer en el amor, pero parece que eso cambiaria ahora.

Con Emil bajamos a donde se sirven los alimentos, nos tomamos algunas cervezas mientras jugábamos cartas, en varias ocasiones Emil me gano ya que no me concentraba en el juego por pensar en cada momento en ese aroma, solo de recordarlo mi alfa se emocionaba aullando de deseo por conocerlo.

La noche llego y por lo tal la hora de la cena o mejor dicho de la diversión había llegado, la música animaba el ambiente haciendo los pasajeros bailaran, se conocieran o no ellos bailaban. Los tragos no tardaron en aparecer, tarros de cerveza eran llevados por todos lados, la gente más se animaba a bailar, Chris y Emil no eran la acepción, ambos habían conseguido una pareja para divertirse, mientras yo los observaba sentado en mi lugar, no es que yo no quisiera bailar, simplemente estaba en espera de sentir el dulce aroma de mi persona destinada. La noche seguía avanzando, Phichit había parecido en las escaleras de entrada, Chris no se había dado cuenta hasta que le hice señas y le vio, no tardó mucho en llegar a su lado eh invitarlo a bailar _._

Pasado el tiempo y una vez que estaban cansados tomaron asiento a mi lado, platicamos un rato aunque no se lograba escuchar mucho por el escándalo que había.

\- _Los dejo solo iré a tomar un poco de aire – digo fuerte para que me escucharan, pero fue todo lo contrario, fui ignorado, camine a la salida y por lo tal a la cubierta, al salir el aire frio golpeo mi rostro y en verdad se sentía bien. pero no solo fue el aire el tenue aroma de manzana con canela llego. Emocionado comencé a caminar buscando a la dueña._

Seguí el rastro hasta llegar a popa, mire a un chico, recargado en la baranda, pareciera que se quería aventar por la borda, no podía ver su rostro estaba completamente de espaldas, al juzgar por tu ropa no es de tercera clase, algo extraño que se encuentre en esta área. Solo podía asegurar una cosa, era él.

\- _Hola ¿Te encuentras bien? – el chico voltea a verme, pareciera que lo había sacado de algún trance ya que no quitaba su mirada de mi - ¿Estas bien?_

\- _Ah.. si.. si estoy bien – responde, mi alfa brinco al escuchar su voz – Aunque no entiendo a qué se debe su pregunta_

\- _Porque está llorando – respondo, el chico toca sus mejillas, parecía que ni siquiera él lo había notado, quisiera haber ser sido yo quien limpiara esas lagrimas_

\- _Bueno... no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, aunque gracias por preocuparse este..- se quedó callado, tarde solo unos segundos en entenderle_

\- _Viktor.. me llamo Viktor Nikiforov – note como el color subió en sus mejillas, mostrándolo completamente adorable, ante la acción el aroma se intensifico_

\- _Katsuki Yuuri – responde estrechando mi mano, el calor aumento en ese instante. Comenzando a quemar, la piel suave de sus manos, me pregunto ¿así será la piel de todo su cuerpo? ¿será así de blanca y suave? "Maldición Viktor deja de pensar en esas cosa". Al terminar el saludo camino para recargarme en la baranda, saco mi cajetilla de cigarros para encender uno, siento su mirada en cada movimiento que hago._

\- _¿Gustas un cigarrillo? – le ofrezco uno pero él hace una negación, enciendo el mío y calo un poco – Pensé que te lanzarías por la borda – digo en tono de diversión_

\- _Tal vez lo pensé, pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo_

\- _¿En verdad lo pensaste? – un miedo me inunda al imaginar verlo lanzarse al mar y perderse, era algo que no quisiera ver, tal vez vio el miedo en mi ojos ya que sonrió y continuo hablando_

\- _No.. no lo hice – dice – Siempre eh pensado que la muerte no soluciona nada, al contrario haces sufrir a tus seres queridos_

Y era cierto lo que decía la muerte no solucionaba, solo provocaba sufrimiento, continuamos platicando un rato más. Hasta que supe que Yuuri pertenecía a la primera clase, una desilusión vino al instante, Yuuri al ser de la primera clase jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, sin dinero, sin apellido que sea reconocido, ese era el pequeño mundo de los ricos, todo se basaba al dinero.

\- _Dios está haciendo más frio. Cuando llegue no hacia tanto frio – vi que Yuuri llevo sus manos a su boca, con clara intención de utilizar su aliento para calentarlas un poco_

\- _¿No te gusta el frio?_

\- _No.. siendo honesto no soporto mucho el frio_

\- _Eso se puede arreglar, permíteme – tomo sus manos haciendo lo mismo que él hizo, tal vez era mi imaginación pero podía sentir el pulso en sus manos y estaba acelerado – Están muy frías – vuelvo a repetir la misma acción y me encanta hacerlo, su piel es bastante suave, miro sus ojos cuales parecieran cambiar de color, recuerdo que eran color cafés y ahora son vino, unos hermosos ojos, desearía poder verlos cada mañana al amanecer._

\- _¡¡Viktor!! – escucho a Chris llamarme, ambos nos separamos a una distancia prudente, para evitar malos entendidos – ¿Porque te fuiste? La fiesta está en su apogeo – dice sonriente, hago un pequeño movimiento con los ojos dándole a entender que no me encontraba solo – Oh veo que no estás solo_

\- _Así es_

\- _Me disculpo por mi falta, me llamo Christophe Giacometti_

\- _Katsuki Yuuri un placer_

\- _¿Yuuri? pensé que ya estabas dormido – miro a Phichit hablarle y en ese instante comprendo, Phichit viajaba acompañando a un amigo y su esposo, ese amigo era Yuuri, siento mi corazón oprimirse y mi lobo interno chilla de tristeza al darme cuenta de que Yuuri es casado – Chris él es de quien te hable – habla emocionado Phichit_

\- _El gusto conocerte, Phichit me habla mucho de ti_

\- _Lo mismo puedo decir,_ _creo que es hora de que regrese a mi camarote am... Phichit me acompañas_

\- _Claro, Chris nos vemos mañana – Phichit de despide de mi amigo de beso, siento un poco de envidia al verlo._

\- _Hasta luego, fue un placer Viktor, Chris – se despide y los vemos marcharse, el vació empieza a invadir mi corazón al verlo irse y en pensar que si la posibilidad de poder tener algo con el cada vez es menos. Paso mi mano por mi rostro aun sintiendo un poco del calor de las suyas y la tenue esencia suya, debo olvidarme que le conocí, pero no quiero hacerlo._

\- _¿Te encuentras bien Viktor?_

\- _No lo sé Chris, no lo sé – digo suspirando_

Caminamos de regreso, Chris iba platicándome de como Phichit y él se había vuelto pareja, que estaba muy feliz porque al fin había encontrado a su pareja destinada y que por nada del mundo dejaría irse. Por momentos prestaba atención a lo que me decía por otros no sabía ni lo que me había dicho. Excusándome de que me sentía cansado pude ir al camarote a poder descansar, aunque el principio era el plan inicial, no pude ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, mis pensamientos solo llevaban a Yuuri, al chico atractivo que conocí en la popa, llorando. Un chico que claramente desborda inocencia y que se sonroja con cualquier cosa. Un chico que su aroma me llamaba. Un chico cual resulto ser mi destinado. Un chico que era un imposible para mí.

Cierro los ojos imaginando su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa sonrisa con la cual me termino de cautivar.

\- _Yuuri..._  
  
  
  


_**Bueno aquí la conty esperando a que les guste por hoy no pongo curiosidades del barco ya que solo los pondré en cierto capitulo.** _

_**Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco de todo corazón sus votos y comentarios cuidence y excelente semana.** _


	5. ** 5 **

Por primera vez desde que recuerdo pude dormir tranquilo, a pesar de ser alado de JJ, no es que me moleste el dormir con él, simplemente no término de acostumbrarme. La mañana había llegado y por lo tal el desayuno había sido servido en la terraza.

\- _¿En dónde estabas anoche cariño? – empezó JJ con la conversación, termino de pasar el trozo de fruta que tenía en la boca, para poder responderle_

\- _Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco – digo_

\- _¿Solo?_

\- _No.. junto con Phichit – termino de responder, no estaba mintiendo del todo. Si había salido a tomar aire fresco solo que sin compañía hasta que apareció Viktor._

\- _¿Estás seguro? – era raro que JJ actuara de esta manera, siempre me preguntaba que hacía o con quien estaba, pero siempre se quedaba conforme con la respuesta que le daba_

\- _¿Qué es lo que ocurre JJ? Jamás me habías cuestionado de esta manera_

\- _Es lo mismo que te puedo decir a ti Yuuri, jamás me habías mentido y ahora me dices que estuviste anoche con Phichit cuando eso no es cierto_

\- _¿Que? Y como estas tan seguro de que no estaba con Phichit_

\- _Por qué mande a Celestino a ver si te encontrabas bien y resulta que cuando vino a verte el camarote estaba vacío, fue avisarme y le pedí que te buscara pensando que te había ocurrido algo. Después regresó con noticias tuyas diciéndome que estabas hablando muy amablemente con un tipo de tercera clase_

\- _¿Cómo sabes que es de tercera clase?_

\- _Entonces es cierto – me quedo callado pensando en lo que le iba a responder – ¿Porque mientes Yuuri?_

\- _Al chico lo conocí anoche JJ, estaba recargado en la baranda mirando al cielo – digo – Viktor pensó que yo me quería ventar por la borda y fue por eso que se acercó hablarme_

\- _¿Viktor? ¿Tanta confianza se tiene ya? – era clara su molestia, pero debía entender que yo no había hecho nada malo_

\- _JJ no pienses cosas que no son, el señor Viktor y yo solo estuvimos platicando_

\- _¿Es alfa? – pregunta de manera sombría y directa_

\- _No.. no lo sé – claro que sabía, Viktor es un alfa, pero si JJ estaba actuando de esta manera por solo hablar con él, no quiero saber cómo se pondría si sabe que es un alfa_

\- _Te creeré Yuuri, no quiero perder la confianza que te tengo cariño, así que cuidado con lo que haces_

JJ se levanta ingresando a la habitación, solo para después escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Termine lo que quedaba de mi desayuno para poder ir en busca de mi querido amigo, camine solo unos cuantos pasos y llegue a su camarote. Toco la puerta esperando respuesta pero jamás llego.

Camino por los pasillos saludando a toda persona que lo hace, algunos con palabras y otros con asentimientos de cabeza. Solo pocas de las damas y algunos jóvenes como yo iniciaban alguna platica demasiado banal para mí gusto.

Saliendo finalmente de cubierta empiezo a mirar a todos lados, mi plan era solo salir a caminar un rato pero mi omega interior tenía otros planes. Una cabellera plateada se hacía presente al bajar a la cubierta de segunda clase, nuevamente su esencia inunda mis fosas nasales provocando la misma sensación de anoche.

\- _¡Viktor! – grite llamando su atención, a lo cual el me regalo una sonrisa_

\- _Buenas tardes Yuuri – saluda una vez que se encuentra a mi lado_

\- _Buenas tardes – respondo a su saludo, nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos sin apartar nuestras miradas, hasta que es él quien habla de nuevo_

\- _No pensé verte de nuevo – salgo de aquel mar que son sus ojos, me sonrojo y desvío la mirada_

\- _Am... estaba paseando y te vi.. espero no.. haberte molestado_

\- _En lo absoluto, es todo lo contrario_

\- _Me alegro ¿te gustaría caminar?_

\- _Claro – respondió. Me sentía feliz y mi omega está brincando de felicidad al poder estar tiempo con Viktor_

Empezamos nuestra caminata, al principio en un completo silencio, mirando a nuestro alrededor, después de la primera vuelta en la cubierta empezamos hablar.

\- _Dígame Viktor ¿qué es lo que lo lleva a viajar a América? – escucho una ligera risa_

\- _A probar suerte como a muchos de los que viajamos en este barco, busco una mejor vida y espero poder encontrarla en ese país, no digo que la vida en Europa sea mala es solo que no es tan fácil_

\- _¿Y en América si lo es?_

\- _No te lo puedo asegurar ya que es la primera vez que iré, pero espero y que no sea tan difícil_

\- _¿Usted no es de Inglaterra verdad?_

\- _No, no lo soy, soy ruso antes vivía en un pueblo cerca de San Petersburgo, viví ahí hasta los 16 años después viaje por otros países, hasta que termine en Inglaterra._

\- _Vaya sí que ha viajado bastante_

\- _Bueno eh sabido ganarme lo suficiente para poder visitar varios lugares_

\- _Supongo que Chris lo ha acompañado a todos esos lugares_

\- _No de hecho a Chris lo conocí cuando estuve en Suiza, después viajamos a París y al final a Inglaterra_

\- _Se ve que se llevan bien_

\- _Somos muy buenos amigos, nos acompañamos en nuestras locuras, puedo decir que en verdad es mi hermano – miro su expresión y muestra verdadero amor fraternal cuando habla de su amigo_

\- _Se lo que es eso – digo, recuerdo a mi hermana, mi adorada hermana pero también a Phichit. Al igual que Chris era alguien muy importante para Viktor, Phichit lo era para mí_

\- _¿Te refieres a Phichit verdad?_

\- _Si – digo – Él es mi amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente, es el único que ha estado a mi lado en los momentos difíciles, en los felices, en todas las decisiones que tomo y me apoya aunque a veces no esté de acuerdo con ellas._

\- _¿Cómo lo de tu boda? – mi corazón dio un brinco al escucharle decir eso_

\- _¿Como?_

\- _Phichit nos contó que viajaba con un amigo y su esposo. Pero que según su amigo no era feliz en ese matrimonio_

\- _Llevo cuatro meses casado, JJ y yo nos casamos por decisión de nuestras familias, mejor dicho de nuestras madres, solo esperaron a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y un mes después me case - digo tratando de mostrar la mejor sonrisa que puedo_

\- _¿Y eres feliz en tu matrimonio?_

\- _¿Perdón?_

\- _¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio? – volvió a repetir su pregunta, como decirle que si cuando en realidad felicidad no es justamente la palabra para definir mi matrimonio con JJ_

\- _Bueno.. JJ es una buena persona conmigo, a pesar de ser alfa no es como la mayoría, no me maltrata ni física ni verbalmente. Puedo decir que me da mi lugar como omega y su esposo_

\- _Pero no me estas respondiendo la pregunta que te hice ¿eres feliz en tu matrimonio?_

\- _No lo sé – termino por decir_

\- _Entonces por qué no simplemente pides la anulación – Viktor alza levemente mi cabello, logrando que mi cuello arda con tan solo el rosar de su piel - No estas marcado por lo que veo así que no sería tan difícil que te lo dieran – me alejo un poco poniendo distancia, el calor de mi cuello empieza a extenderse por mi cuerpo y eso no era bueno, debía tranquilizarme y solo así el calor en mi cuerpo pasaría_

\- _Señor Viktor creo que se está.._

\- _Oh lo siento, discúlpame por mi atrevimiento – se había dado cuenta – Y por favor no me llames "señor" no soy tan viejo_

\- _Está bien Viktor_

\- _Pero es enserio lo que te digo, si no eres feliz en ese matrimonio deberías dejarlo_

\- _Es que no es tan fácil – digo al borde de las lágrimas – Nací siendo omega y no me dejaron otra opción más que casarme con JJ, a los omega no nos dejan decidir nuestra vida, siempre debemos ser sumisos, callados, obedecer al nuestro alfa y darle cachorros, toda la sociedad nos deprecia. Cuando me case fue el peor día de mi vida, un día antes le pedí a mi madre que cancelara todo pero ella dijo que no, esa noche llore y grite maldiciendo mi condición. Y ahora voy rumbo a New York a terminar de ser encerrado en una jaula._

Viktor guardo silencio escuchando todo lo que decía, unas cuantas lágrimas se había derramado mostrando mi vulnerabilidad, odia llorar y más si alguien que no fuera Phichit lo presenciaba. Terminamos por sentarnos en las sillas con las que tomaban sol los demás pasajeros, Viktor me ofreció un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas, lo recibí secando aquellas traicioneras, percibiendo su esencia que empezaba a tranquilizarme.

\- _Lo siento has de pensar que soy alguien patético al verme llorar_

\- _No – dice – Yo no pienso eso_

\- _¿Ah no?_

\- _No.. es todo lo contrario, eres un chico bastante fuerte, aunque también frágil, que tienes buenos sentimientos, además de una belleza única y no me refiero a por que seas omega, me refiero a que en verdad eres muy atractivo_

Salir, eso es lo que mi corazón quiere en estos momentos, salirse de mi pecho, el calor que estaba desapareciendo volvió de golpe y mi omega me suplica, me llora por que no deje ir a este alfa que a pesar de no llevar mucho de conocerlo, se ha colado a mis pensamientos y por lo tanto a mi corazón. Él está haciendo lo que jamás podre sentir con JJ, seguridad, tranquilidad y ese deseo de que me ame, ese deseo de que me marque. Tal vez Phichit tenga razón y conocí al fin a mi destinado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Actualización rápida!!!!!!!! espero votos y comentarios**


	6. ** 6 **

Estaba agotado, no había podido dormir después de llegar al camarote, mientras las horas pasaban mis pensamientos estaban en Yuuri, en todo Yuuri. Me levante relativamente temprano, mi amigo y yo nos fuimos a desayunar, en el comedor nos encontramos a Emil bastante alegre.

\- _Buenos días chicos – nos saludó_

\- _Buenos días Emil – respondemos_

Desayunamos tranquilos entre pláticas banales respecto a la fiesta de anoche. Después de terminar salimos a cubierta de segunda clase junto con otros compañeros más entre ellos incluidas dos omegas mujeres.

\- _Qué bien se siente tomar un poco de aire fresco – comento Cora una de las omegas, está sentada a mí lado la conocí en la fiesta de anoche antes de salirme del lugar._

\- _Lo mismo pienso – digo_

\- _¿Dime Viktor tienes pareja? – miro a Rose la otra omega hermana de Cora_

\- _No por el momento mi amigo está soltero_ _Mademoiselle – responde Chris antes de que yo lo haga, le miro molesto_

\- _¿Enserio? - dice Cora mostrando una enorme sonrisa, mirando a su hermana, recibo un codazo de parte de Chris, era más que clara su burla hacia mí por el hecho de que Cora está interesada en mí. Suspiro pesado no me gusta darles esperanzas en donde no la hay._

\- _Es verdad – digo – no tengo pareja por el momento pero eso no significa que no este interesado en alguien – miro a Cora y era muy clara su decepción._

\- _¡¡Viktor!!! – volteo enseguida reconociendo esa voz y más que nada el aroma, sonrío al verlo y enseguida me acerco a él, olvidándome de los demás_

\- _Buenas tardes Yuuri – saludo una vez que me encuentra a su lado_

\- _Buenas tardes – el sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas cual hacen ver de lo más lindo_

\- _No pensé verte de nuevo, y menos que bajaras a esta clase_

\- _Am... estaba paseando y te vi.. espero no.. haberte molestado_

\- _En lo absoluto, es todo lo contrario_

\- _Me alegro ¿te gustaría caminar?_

\- _Claro_

Empezamos a caminar por la cubierta, en un completo silencio, no podía decir que era incomodo por que en verdad no lo era, al contrario solo con su compañía era más que feliz, tuve la oportunidad de observarle mejor. Cada expresión que hacía al ver algo que le interesara, el brillo de sus ojos, la sonrisa de algo al suponer que recordaba algo que le gustaba, simplemente no importaba que hubiese silencio.

\- _¿Dígame Viktor que es lo que lo lleva a viajar América?_

\- _A probar suerte como a muchos de los que viajamos en este barco, busco una mejor vida y espero poder encontrarla en ese país, no digo que la vida en Europa sea mala es solo que no es tan fácil_

\- _¿Y en América si lo es? – me mira curioso_

\- _No te lo puedo asegurar ya que es la primera vez que iré, pero espero y que no sea tan difícil_

\- _¿Usted no es de Inglaterra verdad?_

\- _No, no lo soy, soy ruso antes vivía en un pueblo cerca de San Petersburgo, viví ahí hasta los 16 años después viaje por otros países, hasta que termine en Inglaterra._

\- _Vaya sí que ha viajado bastante_

\- _Bueno eh sabido ganarme lo suficiente para poder visitar varios lugares_

\- _Supongo que Chris lo ha acompañado a todos esos lugares_

\- _No de hecho a Chris lo conocí cuando estuve en Suiza, después viajamos a París y al final a Inglaterra_

\- _Se ve que se llevan bien_

\- _Somos muy buenos amigos, nos acompañamos en nuestras locuras, puedo decir que en verdad es mi hermano – miro su expresión y parece entender perfectamente es sentimiento_

\- _Se lo que es eso – dice_

\- _¿Te refieres a Phichit verdad?_

\- _Si – digo – Él es mi amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente, es el único que ha estado a mi lado en los momentos difíciles, en los felices, en todas las decisiones que tomo y me apoya aunque a veces no esté de acuerdo con ellas._

\- _¿Cómo tu boda? – nos detenemos en seco, al parecer era un tema que no le gustaba tocar_

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- _Phichit nos contó que viajaba con un amigo y su esposo. Pero que según su amigo no era feliz en ese matrimonio_

\- _Llevo cuatro meses casado, JJ y yo nos casamos por decisión de nuestras familias, mejor dicho de nuestras madres, solo esperaron a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y un mes después me case – termina, intenta mostrar una sonrisa cual no es creíble_

\- _¿Y eres feliz en tu matrimonio? – suelto la pregunta sin mas_

\- _¿Perdón?_

\- _¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio? – su expresión cambia a una pensativa_

\- _Bueno.. JJ es una buena persona conmigo, a pesar de ser alfa no es como la mayoría, no me maltrata ni física ni verbalmente. Puedo decir que me da mi lugar como omega y su esposo_

\- _Pero no me estas respondiendo la pregunta que te hice ¿eres feliz en tu matrimonio?_

\- _No lo sé_

\- _Si no eres feliz porque no pides la anulación del matrimonio – alzo mi mano tocando su cuello, no logro sentir ninguna cicatriz eso me hace sentir aliviado – Aun no estas marcado así que no creo que sea tan difícil que te lo den._

\- _Señor Viktor creo que se está.._

\- _Oh lo siento, discúlpame por mi atrevimiento. Y por favor no me llames "señor" no soy tan viejo_

\- _Está bien Viktor_

\- _Pero es enserio lo que te digo, si no eres feliz en ese matrimonio deberías dejarlo_

\- _Es que no es tan fácil. Nací siendo omega y no me dejaron otra opción más que casarme con JJ, a los omega no nos dejan decidir nuestra vida, siempre debemos ser sumisos, callados, obedecer al nuestro alfa y darle cachorros, toda la sociedad nos deprecia. Cuando me case fue el peor día de mi vida, un día antes le pedí a mi madre que cancelara todo pero ella dijo que no, esa noche llore y grite maldiciendo mi condición. Desee ni haber nacido – mi corazón se estruja al escucharle decir eso – Desee con todo mi corazón morirme, inclusive pensé en matarme con los pedazos de espejo que estaban regados en mi habitación. Pero soy demasiado cobarde – las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, saque un pañuelo entregándoselo, a los pocos momentos comenzó a tranquilizarse – Ahora voy camino a Nueva York a terminar encerrado en una jaula – "Sin tan solo te hubiera conocido antes no estarías así" – Disculpa has de pensar que soy alguien patético_

\- _No.. es todo lo contrario, eres un chico bastante fuerte, aunque también frágil, que tienes buenos sentimientos, además de una belleza única y no me refiero a por que seas omega, me refiero a que en verdad eres muy atractivo_

El sonrojo se apodera de su rostro, intenta desviar la mirada a cualquier lugar combinado al nerviosismo provocado ante mi comentario.

La tarde siguió avanzando, el tema de la plática cambio radicalmente, ahora simplemente hablábamos del clima, o de las cosas que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños, Yuuri practicaba ballet cuando niño además de que lo educaron como todo un omega de clase. También me conto que era muy gordito cuando niño y que constantemente sufría de burlas. Podía imaginarme a un Yuuri llenito y el realidad era muy tierno, también me platico de sus padres, de su hermana, de su institutriz y sus amigos que se había quedado en Japón.

_El sol estaba por meterse y dar paso a la noche, la cena había sido anunciada y era hora de que Yuuri se fuera. No me alegraba mucho que se fuera pero era necesario._

\- _Es hora de irme. gracias por su tiempo_

\- _Al contrario gracias a ti, no recuerdo pasar un tiempo tan agradable_

\- _Pienso lo mismo_

\- _¿Te podre ver mañana?_

\- _Si... es hora de que me vaya – antes de que se fuera tomo su mano besando el dorso de esta_

\- _¡¡Yuuri!! – ambos nos separamos al escuchar su nombre. Miramos al dueño de dicha voz_

\- _JJ – escucho decir, el nombrado llega a nuestro lado, toma a Yuuri de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo, besándolo con bastante lujuria, mostrándome que Yuuri le pertenece a él y no a mí, mi corazón duele y mi alfa aúlla de tristeza y coraje al presenciar esta escena – Jean por favor no están viendo – dice Yuuri separándose un poco_

\- _Oh lo siento mi amor, pero recuerda que no me puedo controlar cuando te tengo cerca – mira hacia mi mostrando su sonrisa de superioridad – Buenas noches un placer me llamo Jean Jacques Leroy soy el ESPOSO de Yuuri – dice estirando su mano_

\- _El placer es mío – respondo a su saludo, la fuerza implicada en el apretón es mayor al de lo normal, evito hacer algún gesto de molestia pues no dejaría que me provocara – Soy Viktor Nikiforov, bueno me retiro que tengan una excelente noche._

\- _Espere – me detengo antes de poder avanzar – Veo que se lleva muy bien con mi esposo y en gratitud de hacerle más llevadero el viaje, puesto que a él no le gusta viajar en barco le invito a cenar mañana_

\- _JJ por favor – pero Yuuri fue ignorado_

\- _Por favor en verdad será un placer tener su compañía el día de mañana, si gusta puede traer algún amigo suyo para que no se sienta tan incómodo durante la cena_

\- _JJ por favor basta – Yuuri intentaba hacer que su esposo desistiera de la invitación_

\- _Sera un placer acompañarlos – digo, Yuuri me mira sorprendido, pero con la mirada le hago entender que no había problema – Claro que tomare su oferta de llevar a un amigo muy especial conmigo - el tal JJ se ríe escandalosamente llamando la atención de los pocos pasajeros que había aun en cubierta_

\- _Perfecto entonces lo veremos mañana, Celestino – llama chasqueando los dedos_

\- _Dígame señor_

\- _Mañana nos acompañaran dos personas más en nuestra mesa, avisa de favor en el salón que dejen pasar al señor Viktor Nikiforov y ¿Cómo se llama su amigo?_

\- _Christhoper Giacometti - digo_

\- _Y al señor Chrithoper Giacometti_

\- _Entendido señor_

\- _Bueno es hora de irnos – Yuuri me mira por última vez antes de que su esposo se lo lleve, los miro desaparecer y yo regreso a tercera clase._


	7. ** 7 **

Trataba de hacer que mi molestia no se notara, JJ se había pasado en esta ocasión. Caminamos y entramos al camarote en total silencio, no tenía intenciones de hablar con Jean a pesar de que se acercó abrazarme.

\- _Estas molesto – dijo susurrando en mi oído, un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi columna – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

\- _Nada – digo – No tengo ninguna razón para estar molesto – termine de responder_

\- _¿Yuuri en verdad piensas que te creeré?_

\- _El si me crees o no eso ya es asunto tuyo Jean, así que por favor deja que termine de vestirme_

\- _¿Acaso te molesto que haya invitado a tu amigo alfa a la cena? – alzo la mirada topandome con su sonrisa de "acerté", no tenía caso evitar el tema_

\- _¿Por qué lo hiciste Jean? – pregunto – Por qué invitar a alguien que no es de esta clase a una cena, aun a sabiendas que pueden humillarle. ¿Es que acaso lo que quieres?_

\- _Por supuesto que no amor, solo lo invite porque gracias a él ha sido un poco más llevadero el viaje, quiero agradecerle por su amabilidad eso es todo_

_Conocía a Jean, conocía sus virtudes y sus defectos, conocía cuando intentaba utilizar una voz suave para intentaba evitar algún reproche. Muchas veces lo vi usándolo con su madre y esta ocasión no era la excepción._

\- _Hay otras maneras de agradecerle Jean, por que invitarle a un lugar que sabes que podría ser incómodo para él_

\- _¿Oh me estás diciendo que querías que le diera dinero?_

\- _Eso sería algo insultante para Vik.. para el señor Nikiforov – corrijo rápidamente al sentir el cambio de aroma de JJ_

\- _Entonces no veo nada de malo el haberle hecho la invitación – su agarre se hace más fuerte. Acerca su rostro olfateando mi cuello – ¿Amor hace cuanto no lo hacemos?_

\- _JJ.. – las manos de Jean empezaron a desabotonar mi camisa, dándole acceso a mi pecho – JJ.. debemos ir a cenar – digo tratando de que pare_

\- _La cena puede esperar – responde sobre mi cuello, cual ya se encuentra húmedo por sus besos – No sabes cuánto te deseo en estos momentos. Creo que pasare directo al postre_

\- _Jean por favor no quiero.._

\- _¿Por qué? Eres mi esposo y debes cumplir con tus obligaciones – dijo al separase de mi – oh es que acaso ese alfa estúpido ya te toco_

\- _Por dios Jean que locura estas diciendo – respondo ofendido_

\- _Entonces no veo el por qué no debamos hacer el amor, recuérdalo Yuuri eres mi esposo, eres mi omega y debes de cumplir como tal tu función_

Sin darme más escapatoria o tiempo de replicar Jean me empujo a la cama, posicionándose sobre mí. Sus besos empezaron salvajes, desesperados, pues yo ponía resistencia, mi ojos empezaban arder las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, Jean jamás se había comportado de esta manera. Jamás me había hablado de esta manera, jamás había obligado hacer algo que no quisiera, mi omega interior chillaba por la manera en que éramos obligados a estar con un alfa que no queríamos, que no amábamos. Sus manos seguían tocando cada parte de mí, mis piernas, mis caderas, mi pecho, mis pezones, mi hombría, iba a suceder. No quería que sucediera, no quería que Jean me tomara ya no había vuelta atrás, hasta que los toques de la puerta se hicieron presentes. Un gruñido molesto se hizo presente al instante que Jean se levantó para abrir la puerta, me levanto acomodándome la ropa antes de quien tocara la puerta entrara.

\- _¡¡Yuuri!! Ya vine ayudarte – dice Phichit al entrar – ¿Interrumpo algo? – le miro aliviado_

\- _Descuida – responde, respira repetidas veces antes de dirigirse a mí – Te veo en el salón cariño – después se fue_

\- _Gracias a dios que llegue a tiempo – Phichit hace su comentario al cerrar la puerta con seguro – ¿Estas bien?_

\- _Si – respondo bajito, secando mis lágrimas - Te agradezco que llegaras_

\- _Para que estamos loa amigos - guiña un ojo – Bueno será mejor que te vistas si no quieres que el idiota de tu esposo mande a Celestino a buscarte_

\- _Si – comencé a vestirme rápidamente pues Pichi tenía razón, al haber interrumpido JJ podría estar de pésimo humor y si no me apresuraba lo más seguro es que mandara a su escolta a buscarme, una vez terminado salimos del camarote rumbo al salón – Phichit necesito que me ayudes_

\- _Que necesitas_

\- _Jean... invito a Viktor a cenar mañana_

\- _¡Who! ¿cuándo ocurrió eso?_

\- _Antes de irnos a cambiar, Jean me encontró con Viktor platicando. Según él hizo la invitación en forma de agradecimiento por hacerme más llevadero el viaje_

\- _¿Estamos hablando del mismo Jean que conocemos? – dice mi amigo – Creo que ambos sabemos que Jean no lo está haciendo por agradecer_

\- _Lo sé, también pensé lo mismo_

\- _Jean se ha de sentir muy amenazado por la presencia de Viktor como para que quiera humillarlo de esa manera_

\- _Lo se Phichit, pero no solo Viktor está invitado, también Chris_

\- _¿Disculpa? Maldición que tiene que ver Chris en todo esto._

\- _No lo sé, Jean le dijo a Viktor que podía invitar a un amigo y él contesto que Chris – mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y eso no era bueno_

\- _Creo que ya se con quien hablar y estoy seguro que estará encantada de ayudarnos, no te preocupes Yuuri, el idiota de tu esposos no podrá salirse con la suya_

\- _Gracias_

Después de nuestra plática nos apresuramos a llegar al salón y como había previsto Jean no se separó de mí en ningún momento, la cena avanzo sin problemas, las platica como siempre fueron las mismas. La noche avanzaba, como era costumbre los alfas se fueron a tomar sus coñacs, a fumar y a sentirse los amos del mundo.

Regrese a mi camarote escoltado por Celestino, una vez acostado miraba al techo mientras olía el dorso de mi mano, aun percibía un poco el aroma de Viktor, aun podía sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre ella.

\- _Espero que Phichit logre ayudarme_

Susurre como último antes de caer dormido   
  
  
  


**Datos curiosos ( del fic) hoy no serán del barco**

**Primer dato.- Supongo que muchos se preguntaran en que fecha o por que se esta haciendo tan largo el fic puesto que en la película pasan si no mal recuerdo solo dos días (no recuerdo bien). pues bien yo estoy escribiendo día por día. El barco zarpo el 10 de abril de 1912 y se comenzó a hundir el 14 de abril y madrugada del 15 de abril del mismo año, por lo tal estoy haciendo un mega esfuerzo por mostrar la interacción que tuvieron durante estos cuatro días por lo tal se ha hecho un poco largo ademas que quiero darle historia**

**Segundo dato.- Los capítulos están acomodados en estas fechas**

**Capitulo 1 - 10 de abril 1912**

**Capitulo 2 - 10 de abril de 1912**

**Capitulo 3 - 11 de abril - 12 de abril de 1912**

**Capitulo 4 - 11 de abril - 12 de abril de 1912**

**Capitulo 5 - 12 de abril de 1912**

**capitulo 6 - 12 de abril de 1912**

**capitulo 7 - 12 de abril de 1912**

**Esta es la manera en que los capítulos van con las fechas de viaje antes de naufragio**

**Tercer dato.- pues ya no faltan muchos capitulo y solo quiero agradecerles a las personas que me han apoyado por sus vistas, comentarios y votos ya sin ellos me desanimo y dejo el fic.**

**Mil gracias en verdad por el apoyo y espero voto y comentarios, cuidence y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.**


	8. ** 8 **

  
  
  
  


\- _¿Qué estamos qué? – volvió a preguntar Chris, suspiro pesadamente era la tercera vez que lo decía._

\- _Estamos invitados a cenar mañana en primera clase – volví a comentar – El esposo de Yuuri me hizo una invitación a cenar el día de mañana en primera clase y me dijo que podía llevar a un amigo, y que mejor que tú para acompañarme._

\- _¿Yuuri? El amigo de Phichit... - asiento con la cabeza – El omega que te fue a buscar y que por eso dejaste a la pobre de Cora con el corazón roto – vuelvo asentir - ¿Qué hacías con él? – miro a mi amigo._

\- _Solo platicábamos. – y en verdad es lo único que estuvimos haciendo_

\- _Si y yo sigo siendo puro y santo Viktor – río ante su comentario – Ya enserio que estabas haciendo con Yuuri_

\- _Ya te lo dije solo estábamos platicando_

\- _Aja.. y que mas_

\- _Solo eso, hablar, caminar y... nada más, no necesariamente debo tener sexo con él para estar haciendo algo Chris – "Aunque no me hubiese molestado eso"_

\- _Yo no dije que estuvieras teniendo sexo – dijo sonriendo más – Yo pensé que tal vez algún beso, o algo un poco más... por la manera en que como te fuiste y dejaste a la pobre de Cora. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que entre ese omega y tú ya ocurrió algo._

\- _Pues no ha ocurrido nada, maldición Chris solo quiero saber si me vas acompañar o no a la cena de mañana._

\- _Sabes que iré contigo no es necesario que me preguntes, jamás te dejaría solo_

\- _Gracias amigo – poso mí una mano en su hombro dándole un ligero apretón en el – Será más soportable estar con tu compañía_

\- _Oh me alagas mucho amigo, aunque pensé que la compañía de Yuuri sería más que suficiente_

\- _Lo más seguro es que Yuuri esté todo el tiempo con el idiota de su esposo – suelto molesto – Dudo mucho que al menos platique conmigo – termino de decir desganado_

\- _Estás enamorado de él – suelta, siento un vuelco en mi corazón_

\- _Que te hace pensar eso_

\- _Bueno querido amigo no cualquiera se expresa de la manera en que te expresas de su esposo_

\- _Pudo haberme caído mal y esa puede ser ua razón suficiente para expresarme de esa manera – Chris ríe_

\- _Amigo mío estás enamorado de un omega y no cualquiera omega de uno casado._

No quise responderle, apague mi cigarrillo y termine por irme a dormir. No me sentía de ánimos y menos al recordar como Yuuri era besado por su esposo. Esa maldita imagen me perseguiría toda la noche y no sabía cómo quitármela de la cabeza. Tal vez el tomar me haría olvidar pero solo sería por unas cuantas horas. Como desearía ser yo quien besara esos labios.

Cuando amaneció salí mucho antes de que Chris siguiera interrogándome respecto al mi sentimiento por Yuuri. Mis ánimos aún se encontraban por los suelos, no pude dormir, mi mente llenándose de escenas que pudieron ocurrir entre Yuuri y el idiota de su esposo haciendo que mi alfa interno se enfadara y aullara de desesperación al pensar que su omega estaba en brazos de otro alfa y no en los suyos. Mi mente me estaba jugando sucio, muy sucio.

\- _Hey Viktor – escucho que me llaman – Buenos días antes que nada_

\- _Buenos días Phichit – saludo al omega sonriente – Es raro verte a esta hora por aquí, Chris aun no despierta_

\- _Lo sé, de hecho no vine solo a buscarle a él, también vine a buscarte a ti_

\- _¿A mí? – pregunto, él solo asiente – ¿Para que soy bueno?_

\- _Supongo que para muchas cosas – dice – Pero Yuuri me comento de lo de la invitación de idiota de Jean a cenar, estaba muy preocupado respecto a eso_

\- _Vaya no me espere eso, aunque no veo el por qué preocuparse – digo normal_

\- _Bueno si tiene por mucho de qué preocuparse. El mundo de primera clase es completamente diferente a este – dice señalando a la gente en interior del comedor, el comentario me molesta - Viktor, en ese mundo solo importa el dinero y quien es más poderoso que quien._

\- _Oh vaya me estás diciendo que Yuuri teme que haga el ridículo y que su imagen quede mal ante todos – "Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo" pienso, Pichi cambia su semblante amigable a uno molesto – Deberías decirle que no se preocupes que no lo dejaremos en ridículo_

\- _Te equivocas Viktor, Yuuri está preocupado porque teme que Jean te quiera humillar ante los idiotas de esa clase. Tú no sabes nada de Yuuri así que hazme el inmenso favor de no pensar por él. Yuuri sería incapaz de importarle su imagen, si ese fuera el caso te aseguro que jamás se hubiese acercado a ti por mas destinados que fueran. Yuuri me pidió que los ayudara para esta noche y es lo que pienso hacer, no me gustaría ver a mi amigo triste porque tú seas lastimado. Ya lo eh visto ser desdichado en este matrimonio como para verlo ser aún más al ver que la persona que ama sea humillada por personas que no valen nada._

\- _¿Persona que ama? – digo – ¿Yuuri me ama?_

\- _Sí, no hay que ser tan listos para darse cuenta_

\- _Por qué lo dices..._

\- _Porque conozco a mi amigo, por qué nuevamente veo vida en sus ojos, porque nuevamente vuelve a sonreír desde que se casó con JJ. Además de que eres su destinado._

\- _¿Lo quieres mucha verdad?_

\- _Yuuri es mi hermano, aunque no sea de sangre nos criamos juntos, hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños, es natural que le quiera._

\- _Disculpa Phichit, no sé qué me paso al pensar eso de Yuuri_

\- _Descuida – vuelve a sonreír – Cuando suene la trompeta anunciando la cena necesito verles en las escaleras de primera clase. Traten de no llegar tarde_

\- _Claro._

Phichit se fue una vez que termino nuestra platica, fui un imbécil al haber pensado que Yuuri se avergonzaba que asistiera cuando solo había sido lo contrario. Además las palabras de Phichit me daban una pequeña esperanza. ¿Estaría dispuesto él a irse conmigo una vez que el barco atraque? ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar todo por estar conmigo?

Quiero hacerle esas preguntas más sin embargo que tal si solo es una equivocación por parte de Phichit. Qué tal si solo siente una amistad y no amor como lo dice él. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Durante el resto de la mañana y la tarde no vi a Yuuri, estaba empezándo a sentir inquieto por no verlo en ningún momento, pero debía ser paciente la hora de la cena se aproximaba a cada instante y solo hay podría verlo nuevamente.

\- _¿Estás listo? – escucho preguntara mi amigo al instante el sonido de la trompeta se escucha_

\- _Vamos_

Nos encaminamos a las escaleras donde Phichit no vería y como había quedado él ya se encontraba en las escaleras, sin perder tiempo le seguimos por la cubierta de primera clase, cubierta que yo ya cónica gracias Yuuri. El pasillo se hizo eterno y más al ser mirado por los pasajeros, unos murmurando y otros mostrando gestos de desagrado hacia nosotros. En esta ocasión si le daba la razona Phichit en este mundo solo importaba el dinero.

Finalmente el camino termino llegando a la puerta de un camarote, la puerta de madera perfectamente pintada y con decoraciones muy al estilo de primera clase. Tres toques fueron suficientes para que una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules abriese la puerta mostrando el bello vestido que portaba, rojo con traslucidos negros, cualquier hombre caería ante sus pies.

\- _Oh que bueno que llegan chicos – dijo al vernos, sonrió ampliamente al vernos – Pasen para que se cambien y no se nos haga más tarde_

\- _Gracias – respondimos en unísono_

\- _Mila te los dejo que aun debo ir ayudar a Yuuri, gracias por tu apoyo_

\- _Descuida sabes que por ustedes hago cualquier cosa, además de que no estoy muy contenta con la actitud que Jean está tomando._

\- _Ya somos dos, bueno nos vemos en el salón – Phichit salió de la habitación sin antes darle un beso a Chris_

\- _Vaya sabía que Phcihit había encontrado a su destinado mas no pensé que fuera u chico tan atractivo, que suerte tiene_

\- _Debo decir que quien tuvo suerte fui yo al encontrarlo – responde_

\- _Me alegro que pienses así, Phichit vale mucho la pena, aunque no es el único que vale también Yuuri lo vale y mucho, es difícil encontrar a personas como ellos_

\- _Cierto – digo yo pensado en una sola cosa ver a Yuuri_

\- _Es hora de dejar la plática a un lado y será mejor que empiecen arreglar - nos sonrió a ambos_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Finalmente termine el capitulo el cual me costo trabajo pues es algo que me la pensé mucho para escribir y subirlo, como ven esta escena no viene ne la película y siendo honesta me gusto como quedo, ya que vemos que sale una parte de entre celos y enojo de Viktor, espero que les gustara y bueno ya el siguiente capitulo es la cena!!!!!! estoy muy emocionada por subirlo ya que para mi es una de las partes mas importantes de la historia entonces haciendo cálculos solo nos quedarían de tres a cuatro capitulo como máximo y terminaría la historia. Aun esta medio indecisa respecto al final y estoy viendo la posibilidad de hacer dos finales y ver cual se queda aunque si subo ambos solo ustedes decidirán cual es de su agrado.**

**Bueno eso es todo por el día de hoy y me paso a retirara que tengan un buen inicio de semana, los amo.**


	9. ** 9 **

Las horas pasaban muy lentas para mi gusto, los nervios estaban matando, pero debía aparentar frente a Jean que no era así, por el día de hoy opte por quedarme a su lado y así poder evitar que este de mal humor durante la cena.

Phichit se había encargado de ir muy temprano a verlos y quedar de acuerdo con ellos para esta noche, aunque después llego un poco molesto al camarote, le pregunte qué era lo que había ocurrido pero solo contesto un "nada". El tiempo continuo pasando demasiado lento, el aburrimiento me estaba matando, a pesar de estar con Mila y con mi amigo no era lo mismo que cuando estoy con Viktor ya que con él, el tiempo falta, el tiempo pasa volando. Como extraño conversar con él.

Me encontraba en la cafetería acompañado de Phichit puesto que Mila se había retirado hace unos minutos.

\- _Yuuri – llamo_

\- _Mmm – fue mi respuesta puesto estaba tomando café_

\- _¿Te gusta Viktor? – ahogarme con mi café fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban aquí – Eh de suponer que eso es una afirmación – dijo como si nada, tomo la servilleta que se encontraba en mi regazo, secando el poco liquido esparcido tanto en mi ropa como en la pequeña mesa. Aclaro mi garganta para poder responderle_

\- _¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Phichit?_

\- _Una que quería preguntarte desde hace mucho, aunque querido amigo ya me la respondiste._

\- _En ningún momento te eh dado una respuesta afirmativa._

\- _Pero tampoco lo has negado – "excelente punto" miro hacia otro lado evitando su mirar._

\- _Estas equivocado, no estoy enamorado de Viktor._

\- _Yuuri yo nunca dije enamorado – sonríe ante lo obvio._

\- _Y aunque estuviera enamorado no puedo estar con él._

\- _¿Por qué? Y no me digas que porque son de diferentes clases sociales._

\- _Simplemente por el hecho de que estoy casado._

\- _Oh por dios Yuuri, te recuerdo que estas casado por decisiones de tus padres no porque tú lo quisieras, además tú no le amas, a quien amas es a Viktor aunque no quieras reconocerlo._

No le respondo, solo me quedo en silencio sé que no se quedara tranquilo. El sol comenzó a ponerse y el anuncio para la cena fue dado, Phichit ya se había marchado a su encuentro con Viktor y Chris. Debía regresar a mi camarote para cambiarme. Al llegar Jean estaba terminando de vestirse. Sonrió al acercarse a mí.

\- _Pensé que llegarías con Pichi – dice abrazándose a mi cintura._

\- _Me dijo que iría hacer algo y vendría ayudarme._

\- _Está bien, quiero que esta noche estés más hermoso Yuuri, hoy quiero que te vean todos._

\- _Ah s..si ¿y a que se debe tu pedido? – solo sonríe._

\- _Por qué esta noche será espectacular._

Ya no dijo más, solo me beso y después se retiró diciendo que tenía que hablar de negocios con el Sr. Guggenheim suspiro frustrado ya que sabía a lo que se refería con "noche espectacular". Debía de tranquilizarme, nada ocurrirá esta noche, al menos nada fuera de lo común. Busco la ropa que me pondría esta noche para comenzar la velada.

_Phichit llego a los pocos minutos de que había terminado de vestirme._

\- _Oh pero que tenemos aquí, parece que alguien está deseoso de que lo vean._

\- _Deja de decir tonterías Phichit por favor._

\- _No son tonterías, estas más sensual de lo que en mi vida imagine verte – siento mi rostro arder._

\- _P..por favor deja d..de molestar, además fue un pedido de Jean._

\- _Por más pedido de Jean que haya sido te excediste y que mejor apuesto a que Viktor estará más que encantado de verte – frunzo la frente y él solo mueve las cejas de forma sugerente._

\- _Es inútil pedirte que dejes de hablar con respecto a ese tema._

\- _Qué bien me conoces._

\- _Es hora de irnos._

Salimos al corredor encaminándonos al salón principal, el camino fue en silencio o al menos por mi parte, solo contestaba con monosílabos. Cada paso que daba, cada paso me acercaba más, cada paso aumentaba más mis nervios y ansiedad juntos. Las puertas fuero abiertas al vernos llegar. Al entrar respire profundamente y le vi, al final de las escaleras platicando con Chris. Ajeno a todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, ajeno a nido de víboras al que entraríamos en tan solo unos minutos. Phichit llamo la atención de Chris bajando unos cuantos escalones y al vernos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hizo que Viktor volteara a mi dirección, en ese instante mi respiración se detuvo el instante en que mi omega gritaba por ir con él y pedirle que me marcara. Viktor es guapo, un alfa que cualquier mujer u omega desearía tener a su lado y no niego que soy yo uno de esos, la forma de portar el traje era sin duda impresionante. No fui el único que le atrajo la atención, varias damas volteaban mirándole, soltando sutiles feromonas tratando de llamar su atención. Pero a ninguna volteaba a ver, solo me miraba a mi.

Al llegar a su lado tomó mi mano dejando un beso en ella, ruborizándome al instante, agradezco haber tomado mis inhibidores antes de haber salido.

\- _Que galante – digo sonriendo._

\- _Bueno lo vi en una película y siempre quise hacerlo, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad._

\- _Estoy seguro de que cualquier dama hubiese estado feliz de ser la afortunada, aunque no es la primera vez que lo hace._

\- _Cierto aunque solo me gusta hacerlo con alguien importante para mí – el calor en mi rostro aumenta y solo desvío la mirada de ese intenso color azul, para encontrarme con los rostros sonrientes de Phichit y Chris._

\- _Será mejor que bajemos al salón – comenta Phichit – Chris andando._

\- _Será un placer – nuestros amigos se adelantaron dejándonos._

\- _Me permite el honor – dice mostrando su brazo a lo que yo acepto gustoso, la travesía fue demasiado corta, en el camino le mostraba las personas más influyentes del barco y cuales conocía por JJ. Entre ellas la persona con mayor fortuna en el barco el duque Astor y que por obvias razones estaban en negocios con la familia de Jean._

\- _¡Viktor! – miramos a Mila quien lucía hermosa como siempre, nos acercamos a ella quien estaba platicando con el duque Astor y entre ellos también Jean._

\- _Buenas noches Mila – saludo – Duque Astor – hago una reverencia._

\- _Que guapo te ves Yuuri – alago Mila, ¿cuántas veces pensaran hacerme sonrojar esta noche? – Astor déjame presentarte a Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor él es Jhon Jacob Astor y su esposa Madeleine._

\- _Es un placer – contesto Viktor tomando la_ _mano de la mujer para besarla, algo que no era de mi agrado._

\- _El placer es nuestro – responde el duque, regresaron a su plática que tenían antes de que Viktor y yo llegásemos, mientras tanto Jean se acercó a nosotros._

\- _Amor – me llamo Jean separándome de Viktor – Tardaste, aunque veo que valió la pena la tardanza - dice mirándome de pies a cabeza._

\- _Jean , recuerda que esta aquí el señor Nikiforov._

\- _Oh cierto – dice con fingida preocupación – Señor Nikiforov que sorpresa me lleve al verle, en verdad cualquiera dudaría que fuera de tercera clase – el comentario me molesta y puedo notar que a Viktor igual pero se mantuvo sereno._

\- _Bueno, no solo la ropa hace a un caballero ni tampoco el dinero – responde, Viktor mantiene su sonrisa serena_

\- _Jean hay que ir a sentarnos la cena ya va a ser servida – digo interrumpiendo ese desafío que se mostraban en sus ojos._

\- _Cierto amor andando – sin quedarme opción termine yendo con Jean hacia la mesa._  
  


_*Viktor*_

Los comentarios de este sujeto en verdad era molestos, pero sabía que no debía caer ante sus provocaciones. Mila ya nos había comentado de lo celoso que podría llegar a ser este tipo y de lo posesivo que era con respecto a Yuuri. Me dolió ver y sentir como Yuuri era alejado de mí.

\- _Me di cuenta de que Jean no perdió oportunidad de intentar hacerte menos – escucho decir a Mila – Aunque claro supiste mantenerte sereno._

\- _Justo como me lo habías dicho que no perdería la oportunidad de hacerme menos, pero será difícil hacerme caer en sus provocaciones._

\- _Oh vaya para ser un alfa eres bastante único, cualquier otro ya hubiese peleado en estos momentos._

\- _Estoy seguro que él no dudaría en sacarme lo ojos._

\- _Tenlo por seguro, bueno al ver que se llevaron a tu acompañante me escoltarías a la mesa?._

\- _Será un placer._

Continuo el camino con Mila, es alguien muy agradable y bastante observadora, ella es hermosa pero no como Yuuri. Él sin duda es él único para mí, al verle bajar vestido de esta manera, con traje y peinado completamente hacia atrás me dejo sin palabras. Mi alfa interno se desesperó por llegar a su lado, quería saltarle encima y márcalo para tenerlo por siempre a mi lado. Yuuri, ese Yuuri quien se muestra tímido a cada comentario que le hago, aquel que siempre desvía la mirada cuando yo insisto en sostenerla, ese Yuuri que venía de mi brazo hace unos momentos, el Yuuri que venía era la sensualidad encarnada.

Llegamos a la mesa en que nos correspondía estar, Chris y Phichit ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, al igual que Jean y Yuuri, mantenían una amena platica con los demás pasajeros que se encontraban sentados, solo hacía falta que Mila y yo nos sentáramos. Como era de esperarse mi asiento fue junto a ella, pero por fortuna frente a Yuuri, Mila nos había hecho una pequeña instrucción antes de bajar, solo debíamos hacer lo que los demás. Los meseros empezaron a pasearse con los aperitivos, sirviendo caviar a cada uno de los comensales. Eh comido el caviar con anterioridad, más no es mucho de mi agrado.

\- _¿Dinos Jean quienes son tus invitados de esta noche? no recordamos que estuvieran con nosotros antes – pregunto uno de los hombres._

\- _Oh cierto dejen les presento, él señor Viktor Nikiforov y él señor Christopher Giacometti, son unos pasajeros de tercera clase._

\- _Vaya que sorpresa tener a pasajeros de tercera esta noche con nosotros, algo demasiado raro._

\- _Claro que lo es, créeme que ni siquiera yo me lo creo, aunque la verdad la invitación fue en forma de agradecimiento por hacerle más llevadero el viaje a mi esposo, recuerda que no le gustan los barcos además que también mantiene entretenido a Phichit – unas fuertes carcajadas fueron dadas._

\- _Bueno Jean sabes que no me gusta estar de amargado hablando de algo tan banal como el dinero, a mí me gusta disfrutar del viaje y que mejor hacerlo con personas que valen la pena – terminó de decir Phichit, una ligera risa se escapó de los labios de Chris y Mila, era claro que se había defendido del comentarios de Jean, defensa que no le agrado en lo absoluto a él, doy un trago a la champaña que me había sido servida en la copa simulando de igual manera una sonrisa._

\- ¿ _Cuéntanos Viktor que tal es la tercera clase?, hemos escuchado que es bastante cómoda para el costo de los boletos – pienso rápidamente en la respuesta._

\- _Diría que bastante cómoda a comparación de otros barcos, casi no hay ratas – y nuevamente las risas_

\- ¿ _Entonces eso significa que ha viajado mucho. – dijo otro_

\- _Si así_ _es, llevo varios años viajando, eh conocido varios lugares._

\- _Que impresionante – dijo un de la damas_

\- _¿Y cómo es que obtiene los medios para viajar? – volvió a preguntar Jean_

\- _Bueno solemos trabajar durante nuestra estancia en la ciudad que nos encontremos, cuando tenemos dinero suficiente nos vamos a la siguiente ciudad para seguir conociendo. Si somos francos, no era nuestro plan viajar en este barco pero gane nuestros pasajes en un afortunado juego de pokar, muy afortunado de verdad - digo refiriendome a Yuuri, quien solo se sonrojóal darse cuenta de que era a él a quien me eferia._

\- _En verdad afortunado – empieza Chris - Él muy imbécil aposto todo nuestro dinero ahorrado en ese juego, pensé que perdería. no quería dormir de nuevo bajo un puente, no es nada agradable – dijo Chris y más risas_

\- _Con lo atractivos que son, estoy segura que tuvieron muchos romances._

\- _Por supuesto, eh de decir que si deje muchos corazones rotos, pero Viktor es un inexperto en el amor, en todo este tiempo que llevo de conocerle ha tenido una sola novia, su nombre era Fátima en verdad que ella estaba muy interesada en él, inclusive quería formalizar pero Viktor nunca quiso hacerlo – responde, le miro intentado que viera la inconformidad que tenía al tocar ese tema - Aunque mi amigo parezca un casanova eh aclarar madame, que él está esperando a su persona destinada._

\- _Eso es bastante romántico – respondió la dama._

\- _Vaya no pensé que creyera en ese tipo de cosas, en lo personal se me hacen demasiado cursis pero ¿ya la ha encontrado? – miro de reojo a Yuuri quien está expectante a mi respuesta._

\- _Si – respondo sonriente – Ya la eh encontrado – murmullos de las damas se escucharon._

\- _¿Y se puede saber cómo se llama?_

\- _Desgraciadamente eso es un secreto madame, pero puedo decir que es la persona más maravillosa que eh conocido en mi vida, su existencia hace que mi vida valga cada día._

\- _Que hermosas palabras dice señor Nikiforov, Benjamín deberías de ser como él._

\- _Sabes que tu existencia hace que mi vida valga – responde el señor a la mujer._

\- _Ella es su amante, su esposa se quedó en casa cuidando a sus hijos – susurro Mila bastante bajo para que solo yo la escuchara._

\- _¿Y tienen familia? – pregunto otra dama._

\- _Ambos somos huérfanos, mi padre era pescador, falleció cuando tenía ocho años y cuatro años después mi madre se fue a su lado, desde entonces me valí por mí mismo._

\- _Igual mis padres fallecieron a manos de un criminal cuando yo tenía trece años, entraron a robar a nuestra y fue donde los asesinaron – Chris mostraba melancolía al hablar de sus padres._

\- _Demasiado jóvenes, no puedo imaginarme a alguien tan joven valiéndose por sí solo – dijo Mila._

\- _Bueno aprendes a valorar más la vida – digo_

\- _¿Entonces la vida sin raíces que has tenido le ha sido atractiva verdad? Al no tener padres ni familia – Yuuri mira a Jean y no es el único ya que Mila también le dedica una mirada de reproche, sin poder creer lo que había preguntado, medito las palabras de Jean._

\- _Siendo sincero si me ha sido bastante atractiva - digo - Desde muy pequeño me ha gustado despertar sin saber a quién conoceré, cual camino seguiré, que ciudad conoceré. La vida es un regalo y al no tener a mis padres conmigo hago que valga cada día más, y ahora que finalmente encontré a mi persona destinada hare que valga el doble – término de decir Yuuri estuvo atento a cada palabra que decía mientras sus ojos brillaban._

\- _Es impresionante – dice Yuuri – Brindemos por el señor Nikiforov, por mostrarnos que cada día vale – todos alzaron su copa, inclusive Jean aunque con cara de molestia._

La cena continuo entre platicas bastante banales, siempre el dinero estaba incluido, para cambiar un poco el tema, Chris platicaba algunas anécdotas de nuestros viajes, unas bastantes divertidas. La principal en donde una prostituta le robo todo su dinero y le dejo desnudo amarrado a una cama. Las risas bastantes sonoras se escuchaban por todo el salón a medida que avanzaba la cena. Muchos ya se encontraban lo suficientemente ebrios como para no saber de lo que hablaban. El salón comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco, muchos se retiraban a dormir u otros simplemente a disfrutar de la vista nocturna. Era hora de que Chris y yo nos retiráramos.

\- _Bueno agradecemos la exquisita cena de esta noche – digo haciendo una ligera reverencia – Es hora de que Chris y yo nos pasemos a retirar._

\- _¿Oh en verdad? – dice Mila – Deberían quedarse un poco mas._

\- _Que más nos gustaría madame, pero Viktor y yo debemos regresar con los esclavos de tercera clase – Chris toma la mano de Mila besando su dorso – Le agradezco mucho la ayuda – susurra._

\- _Todo sea por ver a mis amigos felices – responde ella._

\- _Chris es hora de irnos._

\- _Que pasen una excelente noche – me acerco a Yuuri – Descansa._

\- _Tú también – beso su mano y comenzó alejarme junto a Chris._

\- _Que locura ¿eh?._

\- _Una muy grande – respondo – Pero al menos salió todo bien._

\- _Vaya que el esposo de Yuuri es un infeliz, no perdió oportunidad para joderte – rio._

\- _Yo sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones._

\- _Y a pesar de haberlas sabido aceptaste asistir._

_\- Si.. pero valió la pena._

_*Yuuri*_

La figura de Viktor se perdió en las escaleras, se había ido. Estaba contento de que todo saliera bien ya que a pesar de los intentos de Jean por hacerle sentir incomodo no funcionaron, Viktor se mantuvo firme sin un a pizque de molestia por los comentario de Jean. Había dejado sorprendidos a todos en la mesa. Estaba feliz.

Una hora después de que se fue Viktor, Phichit y yo decidimos retirarnos, yo estaba emocionalmente agotado por los nervios que me estuvieron matando desde la mañana, le pedí a Phichit que nos fuéramos por el camino largo que era caminar por la cubierta, necesitaba aire fresco.

\- _Pareces más tranquilo – empezó hablar._

\- _Lo estoy._

\- _No recuerdo haber estado en una cena tan interesante, me siento feliz de que Viktor no se dejara del idiota de JJ._

\- _Phichit.._

\- _No Yuuri no me pidas que no esté feliz, deberías de estarlo tú también - esta ocasión tenía razón._

\- _Tienes razón._

\- _¿Estás muy cansado? – pregunta, miro el brillo en sus ojos algo tramaba._

\- _Un poco._

\- _Tomare eso como un "NO" acompáñame – dice tomando mi brazo llevándome hacia las escaleras._

\- _Oye espera a donde me llevas..._

\- _Ah una verdadera fiesta._

Y sin más palabras Pichi me arrastro escaleras abajo, llevándome por pasillos que no conocía hasta llegar a lo que era tercera clase, la música empezaba a escucharse cada vez más cerca, hasta que llegamos lo que era un salón, mucho más pequeño que el de primera clase, pero en donde mostraba a gente divirtiéndose, mostrando lo que era la felicidad de bailar y mostrando rostros sin preocupaciones.

Entramos llamando la atención de algunos, solo pocos ya que supongo que Phichit era conocido aquí ya que pasaba mayor parte del tiempo con Chris y mi teoría fue refutada al ver a las personas saludando a mi amigo, felices de verlo. Unos cuantos se acercaron a presentarse conmigo, mostrando una impresionante amabilidad.

\- _¡¿Cuantas veces has venido aquí?! – grito para que esperando a que me escuchara._

\- _¡Desde que conocí a Chris!._

\- _¡¿Me estás diciendo que después de la cena te vienes aquí?!._

\- _¡Si y en verdad ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que eh tomado! – Phichit se mostraba sonriente y feliz, no podía impedirle esa felicidad, la música dejo se sonar tan solo unos segundo ya que enseguida empezó otra melodía más, logramos divisar a Chris y a Viktor, nos acercamos a ellos – ¡Hemos llegado! – Anuncio._

\- _Nos alegra que llegaran – respondió Chris al levantarse y besar a Phichit._

\- _Hola Yuuri que bueno que vinieras._

\- _Phichit me trajo sin decirme – digo nervioso._

\- _Bueno tendré que agradecerle a Phichit mas tarde – dice – ¿Bailas?._

\- _¿Eh? N..no soy bueno bailando._

\- _Yo tampoco pero es divertido anda vamos._

\- _Está bien._

\- _Será mejor que te quites el saco, te dará demasiado calor – dijo cerca de mi oído, obedecí a lo que me dijo, quitándome la prenda dejándola en la silla en la cual había estado sentado – Vamos – Viktor me guio hasta donde estaban las demás personas bailando._

\- _¿Sabes bailar esto? – pregunto aún más nervioso._

\- _No pero solo sé que debemos juntar más nuestros cuerpos – dijo tomándome de la cintura para juntarnos más, el ritmo de mi corazón aumento al sentirlo de una manera tan íntima a pesar de que era solo para un baile – Justo así – volvió hablar en mi oído – Hay que empezar a movernos._

Y así lo hicimos, empezando a mover nuestros pies en uno intentos de saltos muy ligeros pero logran mover nuestros cuerpos, al ritmo de la música, dando vueltas por lo que era alrededor del escenarios en donde se encontraban varios hombres tocando. Risa y gritos de felicidad se escuchaban por todas, verdaderas risas y no como las falsas de primera clase. En verdad que este era otro mucho un mundo al que me gustaría pertenecer.

Después de varios bailes nos fuimos a sentar para tomar algo, un vaso de cerveza me fue dado cual bebí como si fuera el único vaso que hubiese en este barco. Viktor me miro curioso por mi acción a lo cual solo pude reír.

\- _¿Qué pensaste que por ser de primera clase no tomo? – digo divertido._

\- _Algo así._

_\- Pues entérate que si bebo, aunque soy pésimo en eso._

\- ¿ _Ah sí porque lo dices?_

\- _Bueno suelo hacer tonterías cuando estoy ebrio, la última vez que bebí de más fue en él cumpleaños de mi hermana Mary, no recuerdo cómo es que llegue a mi habitación, por lo que me conto Phichit hice todo un espectáculo._

\- _¡Amazing! entonces creo que hare que tomes aún más, será interesante ver esa faceta tuya, además de la que descubrí esta noche, que fue bastante interesante – no sé si el calor que sentía era por el baile que o por las palabras de Viktor, el ambiente entre ambos era bastante agradable y pudo seguir así si no es porque una cantidad de cerveza me fue echada encima._

\- _¡Yuuri estas bien!_

\- _Ah lo siento, que pena – dijo una jovencita al parecer de la misma edad que la mía, podría haberle creído que estaba apenada si no fuera por la sobre actuación que hizo._

\- _Descuida Viktor fue solo un accidente- digo mostrando que no me había afectado en lo absoluto._

\- _Cora ten más cuidado – reprendió Viktor a la chica._

\- _Lo siento mucho Viktor fue un accidente, por cierto te gustaría bailar conmigo._

\- _Lo siento mucho Cora estoy con Yuuri_

\- _Oh por favor él ni siquiera sabe bailar, baila con alguien que verdaderamente si sabe – me sentí ofendido en la manera en que se refirió a mí , molesto ante la actitud de esta chica tome a Viktor del brazo volviéndolo a llevar a la pista, subiendo a donde se encontraba los músicos contentos de volver a iniciar una nueva melodía._

Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse por sí solo ante la música invitando a Viktor a bailar y seguir los pasos, movía mi cuerpo de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho. Nuestros cuerpos estaban aún más juntos de lo que en los otros bailes al igual que nuestros rostros, lográbamos sentir nuestras respiraciones, sentía su cuerpo a la perfección, sus brazos, su ancha espalda. Finalmente la música término, dejándonos con nuestras bocas casi tocándose, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y los míos rodeando sus hombros. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de mi amigo y los silbidos de Chris. Nos separamos al escuchar el nuevo inicio, acercándonos a los demás para seguir bailando, así transcurrió la noche.

No sabía qué hora era, solo se que estábamos caminando Viktor yo rumbo a la entrada de primera clase, tarareando una canción que apenas si conocía la letra. Esta algo mareado de tanta cerveza que había tomado, llegando a la entrada dude en seguir, no quería que esta noche terminara.

\- _Llegamos – dijo Viktor._

\- _Gracias por haberme acompañado._

\- _Lo hice con gusto, me divertí mucho esta noche._

\- _Igual yo, la verdad no quisiera que terminara esta noche – digo mirando al cielo mientras me recargo en un barandal – Que hermosas están las estrellas._

\- _No es lo único hermoso aquí – Viktor se acerca susurrando en mi oído – Mira un estrella fugaz – miro emocionado a donde señalo observándola pasar_

\- _Mi hermana me decía que podía pedir un deseo cuando viera una – digo recordando._

\- _¿Crees en los deseos?._

\- _Si._

\- _¿Cuál sería tu deseo? – miro sus ojos saliendo de mi ensoñación, recordando que esta noche debe de terminar aunque no quisiera._

_\- Algo que no puedo tener - respondo – Buenas noches Viktor – me alejo de él entrando nuevamente a la realidad, caminando sin mirar atrás._   
  


**eeehhhh capitulo mas largo de hecho es el mas largo. Genial ya paso la cena y comienza la cuenta regresiva, como verán utilice varios diálogos que alguno reconocerán mas trate de intercalarlos de diferente manera espero que les guste. Sin mas los dejo. CHAO CHAO**


	10. **10**

Cuando el amanecer llego mi cabeza me dolía demasiado, pero debería levantarme. Al juzgar por el ruido fuera en la terraza Jean había pedido el desayuno. Me levante lavando mi rostro, para ponerme algo como, un pantalón y una camisa arremangada hasta los codos. Al salir la luz me molestaba demasiado caminando rápido hasta mi lugar frente a mi esposo

\- _Buenos días - salude_

\- _Buenos días - respondió al saludo, aunque su tono de voz fue bastante frio_

\- _¿Gusta un poco de café? - pregunto una de las mucamas, solo asentí con la cabeza y ella sirvió en la taza frente a mi_

\- _Gracias - dije antes de que se retirara, di el primer sorbo sintiendo el sabor amargo en mi paladar_

\- _¿Ahora no lo endulzaras?_

\- _No tengo mucho antojo de algo dulce en estos momentos – respondo a su pregunta_

\- _Vaya parece que tu resaca es bastante fuerte_

\- _No sé a lo que te refieres Jean – digo_

\- _¿Estás seguro? porque parece que ayer la pasaste muy bien con tus amigos de tercera clase – ¿cómo lo supo? Lo más seguro es que me haya mandado a Celestino a vigilarme_

\- _Si me estás diciendo eso es porque me mandaste a vigilar_

\- _Entonces no lo niegas_

\- _No Jean no lo niego, es verdad que anoche me fui con Phichit a tercera clase, pero no le veo nada de malo_

\- _¿No le ves nada de malo? ¡¿NO LE VES NADA DE MALO ?! - grito furioso aventando la mesa que nos separaba - Veras cariño que si tiene todo de malo, te recuerdo que eres un omega CASADO y como tal me tienes que tener respeto como un omega se lo tiene a su alfa ¡¿ENTENDISTE ?! Así que la siguiente vez que te quieras intentas escapar para ir con tus amiguitos de tercera clase será mejor que lo pienses diez veces antes de hacerlo, y será mejor que tu amigo Phichit piense que va hacer en cuanto lleguemos a puerto porque ya no lo quiero cerca de ti._

\- _Je..Jean .._

\- _, PIENSALO YUURI SI NO QUIERES QUE EL ALFA POBRETON NO VUELVA A SER VISTO EN EL BARCO SERA MEJOR QUE OBEDEZCAS - estaba aterrado, Jean jamás había usado su voz de alfa conmigo, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, después solo me dio un beso en la frente y se fue del camarote_

El aire comenzó a faltar no podía respirar el terror de ver a un alfa enojado me impact demasiado, mi omega chillaba de miedo, pidiendo por Viktor, pidiendo por su alfa. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar más cayendo por mis mejillas, con mis piernas temblando me levante de las sillas en la que aún estaba, necesito salir, necesita encontrara a Viktor para tranquilizarme, pero recuerdo la amenaza de Jean y al final todo se vuelve obscuro , solo escucho a alguien llamarme a lo lejos.

_\+ VIKTOR +_

El día estaba hermoso, el cielo estaba completamente despejado dejando que el sol brillase con mucha intensidad, a pesar de que el aire se sintió un poco frio pero nada que no se pueda soportar. Este día era perfecto nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo. me había levantado de muy buen humor, inclusive Chris me lo había dicho.

\- _El amor te ha pegado duro - dijo burlón_

\- _Bueno no soy al único al que le ha pegado duro el amor - respondo_

\- _Muy cierto amigo, en verdad que estoy enamorado_

\- _¿Entonces vas enserio?_

\- _Por supuesto que si querido Viktor, le pediré que se vaya conmigo en cuanto el barco atraque. Se lo propondré esta tarde._

\- _Amazing ... felicidades me alegro mucho por ti Chris en verdad mereces ser feliz_

\- _Tú también lo mereces, es claro que amas a Yuuri y él te ama a ti – sonrío al escucharlo_

\- _¿Pero no Yuuri un omega casado? – dijo Emil_

\- _Si – digo_

\- _Entonces deberías de olvidarlo, él ya le pertenece a otro alfa Viktor, además de que no pertenece a este mundo – dijo señalando a todos en el comedor – Hay un gran trecho entre ustedes, lo mejor es olvidarlo_

\- _No dejare a Yuuri él es mi persona destinada me moriría sin él_

\- _No estas siendo lógico_

\- _Él amor no es lógico Emil – dice Chris – Y menos para alguien como Viktor_

Sin querer seguir escuchando más termine con lo que estaba en mi plato, para ir en busca de Yuuri, salí del comedor subiendo por las escaleras hasta la cubierta en la que podíamos estar los de tercera, caminando un poco más hasta llegar a las escaleras que conectaban con segunda y después hasta las que conectaban a primera clase. Subí sin problema alguno, es mas no había casi nadie en cubierta, lo cual me extrañaba, sin tomarle mucha importancia camine buscando a las únicas personas que me podrían decir en donde se encontraba Yuuri. Afortunadamente encontré a una de ellas

\- _Viktor buenas tardes_

\- _Buenas tardes Mila ¿cómo amaneció?_

\- _Muy bien y ¿tu?_

\- _Excelentemente – ella sonríe – Estoy buscando a Yuuri ¿sabrás en donde se encuentra?_

\- _Supongo que está en su camarote, no lo vi en el desayuno ni tampoco ni tampoco durante el himno_

\- _Me pregunto si estará bien_

\- _¿Por qué no le vas a ver?_

\- _Bueno es que no se en donde se encuentra su camarote_

\- _Si gustas yo te puedo llevar_

\- _Te lo agradezco – caminamos un durante poco tiempo pues el camarote en donde se encontraba Yuuri no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar Mila me dejo solo pues ella debía ir a ver a unas personas, toque tres veces y espere a que abrieran la puerta, al poco tiempo una mucama abrió_

\- _En que le puedo ayudar_

\- _Vengo a ver a Yuuri_

\- _Ah el señor Katsuki no está hace poco salió debe de estar en cubierta_

\- _Le agradezco mucho_

Y sin más me fui de ese lugar, camine un poco más por cubierta con la esperanza de encontrarle pero no la tuve, decepcionado regrese, deseaba verlo, necesitaba verlo, mi alfa estaba inquieto y yo también lo estaba.

_\+ YUURI +_

_Después del recuperar la conciencia le conté a Phichit lo que había ocurrido durante el desayuno._

\- _Pero tú no quieres alejarte de él Yuuri_

\- _Aunque no quiera Phichit debo de hacerlo_

\- _¿Por qué? – miro a mi amigo quien pareciera que estaba molesto – ¿Solo porque el imbécil de Jean lo dice?_

\- _Por qué es lo correcto Phichit_

\- _¿Lo correcto para quien para ti?_

\- _Olvídalo – digo levantándome de la cama para calzarme los zapatos – Debo de ir hablar con Viktor_

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más, salí del cuarto caminando a tercera clase, debía hablar con Viktor, debía despedirme de él y finalizar con lo que se que estuviéramos teniendo, antes de que Jean hiciera una locura. Cuando llegue a mi destino le busqué con la mirada pero no le encontraba, camine durante varios minutos ingresando a los pasillos en donde se encontraban los camarotes de esta clase, empezaba a marearme este lugar parecía un laberinto, por más que buscaba no lo encontraba, estaba por darme por vencido e irme hasta que escuche que me llamaban.

\- _¡Yuuri! – mi omega y mi corazón saltaron de la alegría al escucharle decir mi nombre, mire enseguida encontrándome con esos ojos que desde hace días se presentan en mis sueños, Viktor se acercó corriendo hasta donde yo estaba_

\- _Viktor – digo su nombre al momento en el que estaba frente mío, aspirando su aroma logrando tranquilizarme, haciéndome olvidar el percance de esta mañana_

\- _¿Qué haces Yuuri? – preguntó acariciando mi rostro_

\- _Yo.. yo vine a buscarte_

\- _Que coincidencia, yo también fui a buscarte a tu camarote, quería verte, deseaba mucho verte_

\- _Necesitamos hablar – digo rompiendo el contacto que teníamos, Viktor seguía sonriéndome_

\- _Claro_

\- _¿Podría ser en un lugar privado? – digo observando a los pocos pasajeros que pasaban y nos miraban con curiosidad, Viktor tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta una de las puertas, abrió dando el paso a mi primero, el lugar sin duda era pequeño con dos literas una de cada lado, no podía creer la diferencia que podría haber del camarote del que yo ocupaba al cual se estaba quedando Viktor._

\- _¿Qué es de lo que querías hablar?- nuevamente Viktor se acercó a mi_

\- _Viktor.. ya no puedo verte – dije el semblante de Viktor cambio_

\- _No.. no entiendo_

\- _Es imposible que nos sigamos viendo_

\- _¿Porque?_

\- _Viktor estoy casado – siento un sabor amargo al decirlo - soy un omega casado, viajo con mi esposo y no es correcto que nos sigamos viendo – pongo un poco de distancia entre nosotros – Los demás pasajeros están empezando a murmurar y eso no es bueno_

\- _Pero.._

\- _Amo a Jean - observo como sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas, cuales no impide que se derramen – Solo vine a despedirme, espero que seas feliz, cuídate mucho – digo como último, camino a la puerta quería salir antes de que mis propias lagrimas me traicionaran y empezaran a salir, delatando mi dolor y el de mi omega, pero mi intento de huida se ve frustrado al momento en que Viktor me acorrala entra la puerta y su cuerpo_

\- _Eres muy egoísta Yuuri, a decir verdad no pensé que lo fueras – soltó una ligera risa la cual sonaba triste_

\- _Disculpa por ser egoísta_

\- _No tienes por qué disculparte por eso, es algo muy natural en él humano, pero Yuuri tú no eres pusilánime, eres egoísta y si es cierto pero eres una persona maravillosa, eres la persona más sorprendente el más hermoso que ha existido en mi vida – mi corazón late rápidamente, mi omega se ronroneaba de felicidad al escucharlo decir esas palabras, rogaba 'a quien quiera que fuera por que Viktor no escuchara los latidos – Por eso sé que tu.._

\- _Viktor por favor.._

\- _Yuuri escúchame, tu esposo te tiene atrapado y sé que te ira matando poco a poco, lentamente te ira consumiendo, hasta que no quede nada de ti, nada del Yuuri que conozco_

\- _Te prometo que estaré bien_

\- _No lo creo, Yuuri se cómo se maneja el mundo, no tengo absolutamente nada que ofrecerte y lo sé, lo entiendo pero algo que si te puedo ofrecer es amor, cariño, felicidad, porque tú no eres feliz con ese tipo, te amo Yuuri, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, recuerda algo Yuuri si tu saltas yo salto – las lágrimas que tanto trabajo me estaban costando retener al final terminaron por caer, mostrando mi dolor de separarme de él, de abandonar a mi persona destinada, yo también le amo le amo tanto que moriría si algo le sucediera_

\- _Me tengo que ir – digo alejándole – Ya no me busques, déjame en paz_

_Salí del camarote de Viktor guardando en mi mente su rostro, sería la última vez que le vería, camine lo más rápido que pude siguiendo las señalaciones para salir de ese laberinto. Subiendo por cubierta hasta llegar a mi camarote._

\- _Señor Katsuki una joven..._

\- _Ahora no Trudy – dije interrumpiéndola, camine a mi cuarto para encerrarme y poder llorar y desahogarme, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como mi alma era desgarrada al recordar que ya no lo vería más._  
  
  
  


_OH QUE DOLOR ... DE HECHO SENTÍ COMO EL CORAZÓN DE VIKTOR CRUJIÓ ... BUENO COMO VIERON ESTE CAPITULO, EN LO PERSONAL SENTÍ MUCHAS EMOCIONES AL ESCRIBIRLO. BUENO EH AQUÍ Y ESPERO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTAMOS CERCA DE FINAL CUAL YA LO TENGO PENSADO PERO DEBO DE ESCRIBIRLO PRIMERO._

_SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SOLO LES DIGO QUE SE VENDRÁ ALGO QUE AL MENOS LOS QUE LO LEEN ESPERAN CON MUCHAS ANSIAS Y ¡¡¡SI !!! YA SE VIENE FINALMENTE. EN FIN ME DESPIDO QUE TENGAN EXCELENTE SEMANA O AL MENOS LO QUE QUEDA BYE BYE_


	11. **11**

El corazón me dolía, jamás imagine sentir este dolor, mi alfa interno chilla del dolor al haber sido abandonado por su omega. Nunca pensé que en verdad Yuuri fuera ser una persona tan cruel con sus palabras.

Después de haberse marchado, me quede encerrado en el camarote, derramando lágrimas de dolor, llorando de frustración de haberlo perdido y de no haber ido tras de él. Porque eso era lo que mi alfa me pedía que hiciera. Que no dejara ir a su omega, que él estaba mintiendo, que a él le dolía de la misma manera. Pero mi cuerpo jamás obedeció. Le había perdido, Yuuri me había abandonado, en estos momentos es en los que deseo que el viaje termine pronto, para así dejar de verlo.

Debía salir, debía salir de este pequeño cuarto en donde me comenzaba a sentir asfixiado, camino por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie, no me importaba empujar a la gente que se cruzaba en mi camino, inclusive no me importo pasar de largo ignorando a Chris y a Phichit, solo quería salir de este lugar. Tal vez vería tentador lanzarme por la borda. Preferiría estar muerto al saber de Yuuri en brazos de su esposo, no lo soportaría.

\- _¡¡Viktor espera!! – escuchaba a mí amigo gritar a mis espaldas – ¡¿Maldición que esperes que estas sordo?!_

\- _¡Déjame Chris!_

\- _¿Viktor por dios que fue lo que ocurrió?.- me detengo para mirarlo_

\- _Yuuri, eso fue lo que ocurrió_

\- _Explícate por qué no te entiendo_

\- _Preferiría no recordarlo... Chris necesito estar solo_

\- _No te dejare solo amigo, por la forma en la que estas me doy una idea de que fue lo que ocurrió y créeme que en estos momentos es cuando menos debes de estar solo_

\- _Chris..._

\- _No amigo, no permitiré que te lances por la borda, porque eres muy capaz de hacerlo además si lo haces me quedare sin padrino de bodas – dijo sonriente_

\- _¿Padrino de bodas?_

\- _Así es amigo, padrino de bodas, Phichit acepto irse conmigo una vez que toquemos puerto, en cuanto podamos no casaremos y tu querido amigo serás mi padrino.– terminó de decir, a pesar de que estaba dolido, de que quería morir, estaba feliz por mi amigo, al menos él si lograra ser feliz._

\- _Felicidades amigo – digo en tono melancólico – Me alegro de que al menos tú seas feliz_

\- _Oye tranquilo, tu también lo serás, te aseguro de que encontraras a alguien, tal vez Yuuri no era el indicado_

\- _Te equivocas Chris, Yuuri es el indicado solo que.... llegue demasiado tarde a su vida_

_**Yuuri**_

El día avanzaba tan lentamente que llego a dejar de importarme, la tristeza invadía completamente mi ser. Mi omega interior chiballa de tristeza me exigía regresar con nuestro alfa, pedía a gritos que viniese y calmara este dolor, pero eso no podía ser, ya había tomado la decisión de alejarme de él, por más que mi alma doliera no debía verlo nunca más. Llevaba la mayor parte del día llorando, ni siquiera había dejado ingresar a Phichit, le había dicho a las mucamas que de no le dejaran pasar.

\- _Yuuri.– me llaman desde afuera –Yuuri tenemos que hablar.– mas no le conteste – Yuuri por favor.– seguía sin contestar –Yuuri será mejor que abras si no quieres que yo mismo derribe la puerta y sabes que puedo hacerlo_

\- _¿Qué es lo que quieres Phichit?- digo abriendo para dejarle pasar, lo cual él hace -Phichit en verdad no quiero hablar en estos momentos_

\- _Pero yo si Yuuri.– dijo molesto_

\- _Pero yo no quiero._

\- _Ya fue suficiente – suspiro fastidiado_

\- _Phi..._

\- _No Yuuri déjame hablar, siempre has obedecido a lo que te dicen sin importar tu opinión, aceptaste viajar América porque Jean lo quiso, aceptaste este matrimonio por decisión de tu madre, decidiste alejar a Viktor por amenazas del imbécil que tienes por marido por favor Yuuri por una vez en tu vida decide algo que tú quieras_

\- _No entiendo que es a lo que quieres llegar..._

\- _Ah que seas egoísta y pienses en tu felicidad, Yuuri tu amas a Viktor y en estos días de viaje en visto cómo eres feliz a su lado. Veo que vuelves a sonreír, tus ojos brillan como antes de que te ataran a este infierno. No dejes que las palabras de Jean te quiten esa felicidad_

\- _Phichit no.. yo no.._

\- _Yuuri me iré con Chris.– dijo sin mas_

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _En cuanto el barco toque puerto me iré con Chris, eh decidido irme porque él es mi felicidad. Lo amo y quiero estar a su lado por lo que nos reste de vida – Phichit me abraza, derramando algunas lágrimas.– Yuuri sabes que eres mi hermano, crecimos juntos eh hicimos muchas cosas juntos y lo único que quiero es tu felicidad y sé que esa felicidad no es a lado de Jean, solo imagina la vida que tendrás a lado de Viktor, tal vez no será llena de lujos pero estará llena de amor mutuo, imagínate a ti y a él criando a sus cachorros.– me sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo, nuestros hijos, imagino como serian y ese imagen me gusta, hace mi corazón latir desbocado, mi omega interior ronronea de tan solo imaginarlo -En verdad no seas tonto y sigue a tu corazón._

Después sin más se fue dejándome solo y pensando profundamente, imaginando un futuro con Viktor, a mi jamás me han importado los lujos, jamás me ha importado absolutamente nada de eso, solo quiero que ame como yo lo haría y eso es justo lo que quiero, quiero una vida a lado de Viktor, quiero un futuro a su lado y tener hijos con él, llevar en mi vientre ah esas hermosas criaturas fruto de nuestro amor. Por una vez seré egoísta. No me importan las consecuencias, las afrontaría sin importar que.

La tarde siguió avanzo, espere hasta que Jean me buscara en el cuarto para decirle que no cenaría por ese día. Pareció entenderlo ya que no insistió mucho. Al quedarme solo salí prácticamente corriendo para bajar y buscar a Viktor. En el camino tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con Emil quien mi dijo en donde se encontraba, camine de regreso hacia proa que era justo en donde estaba.

Al llegar fue la imagen más hermosa que pude apreciar, el sol estaba poniéndose, pintando de naranja el cielo, mientras a lo lejos se miraba solo mar, Viktor estaba recargado viendo hacia la nada, sostenía un cigarrillo. el viento hacía llegar su aroma natural golpeaba mi rostro.

\- _Viktor.– lo llame, enseguida se enderezo volteando a verme, sorprendido de verme, pero enseguida cambio su mirada a un llena de ternura –Me dijo Emil que estabas aquí y yo quise.._

\- _Shu.. – poso un dedo en sus labios, al tiempo que estiraba la otra esperando a que yo me acercara, cual hice, tome su mano y él me atrajo a su cuerpo_

\- _Viktor yo.. – intentaba hablar pero no sabía que decir, ¿cómo decirle que me arrepiento de las palabras tan crueles que le dije? ¿cómo decir que lo amo y que prefiero estar a su lado sin importar las consecuencias? ¿cómo decirle que me siento bien con tan solo tenerlo a mi lado y que no me suelte jamás? ¿cómo hacerlo? – Viktor yo te – pero no me dejo hablar, silenciando cualquier palabra con sus labios. Labios que rogaba por sentir y que finalmente podía hacerlo. Muchas emociones y sentimientos eran transmitidos en el beso, suave, sin prisas, lleno de amor, añoranza, felicidad._

\- _Te amo Yuuri – dijo en un susurro, procurando que solo yo lo escuchara, aunque no hubiese nadie cerca de nosotros_

\- _Yo también te amo Viktor – digo derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad – Quiero irme contigo, quiero que huyamos una vez que el barco atraque, no me importa absolutamente nada más que tú, mi Viktor, mi alfa. – Viktor sonríe ante lo dicho por mi_

\- _Tampoco me importa nada más que tu mi Yuuri, mi omega.– nos acercamos de nueva cuenta con la intención de seguir besándonos pero ante de hacerlo_

\- _Márcame Viktor.– dije antes de besarlo –Quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío, quiero formar el lazo para que nadie nos separe._

\- _Es lo que más deseo Yuuri._  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hola esta es mi primer omegaverse, me inspire en desarrollar la historia del titanic aunque claro me gusta mucho y espero que también les guste así que sin mas que disfruten de la lectura


End file.
